


Bagel Boys (With Cream Cheese)

by Computercat1008



Series: Bagel Boys Books [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: And mentions of child abuse, Bisexual Josh Dun, Bisexual Tyler, Blood, Brendon gets high, Brendon is actually satan, Christianity, DONT READ THE NEXT TAGS IF YOU DONT WANT SPOILERS, Dallon can heal shit, Demon Brendon Urie, Everyone Has Issues, Fluff and Angst, Frerard is also here btw, Gay, I get a lot of these jokes from my friends, I wanted the sides n shit in here too bc they aren't anywhere with the bandom, I'm a fucking nightmare, I'm trash for top tbh, In Chapter 10 there is violence, Josh has issues, M/M, Magic, Multi, Peterick, Ryan can read minds, SO, Some Child Abuse, Supernatural Elements, Texting, Tyler can morph n shit, Tyler's song book is here, Vent to me in the comments I will always be here!!, Watch out you pieces of bumpy fucking concrete I will kill u if u scrape the knees of my children, also sorry if u searched up good Sanders Sides fics cuz they won't be around that much, but do because they are warnings, but top has a lot more because it's Tyler centric, chatfic, comment "Tyler and Josh are oblivious again" if u got this far, haha it's a text fic, idk how to use Andy and Joe but they are there, inspired by depression and Morph from trench, joshler - Freeform, lol that chapter with the chlorine reference, nah, oh yeah Josh can turn invisible, some cryin, stay fucking safe that an order kids!!!, tags to be updated but probably not, tyler centric, um they go to science camp, we got some mean blurry, yeah - Freeform, you thought you were gonna get the good shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Computercat1008/pseuds/Computercat1008
Summary: MilkyBoy: lolol brendon fell into a sewer(Or: cringy chatfic that tries too hard to make Joshler have issues bc I'm lame and tøp is my main band and I'm obsessed with magic so Joshler and magic fucked and we haveKnowledgeable Tyler, Anxious Jish, and stupid ass Brendon starting in Bagel Boys (With Cream Cheese)





	1. The Bagelning

September 23, 7:04 PM

**Bredbin has added Tyler, Josh, Gregard, Frnki, Daylan, PeteyBoiSquadMan, PatrickDudeGangGuy, Andy, and Joe to Unnamed Chat. Welcome!**

**Bredbin has renamed Unnamed Chat to Emo Loser Squad.**

PatrickDudeGangGuy: what the heck  
Bredbin: hello retards it is I, the master fucker  
Andy: uh wth Joe save me  
Joe: why are we all here? and who are all of you??  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: ^  
Gregard: ^  
Frnki: ^  
Daylan: bren explain please  
Bredbin: well, you see, I was just thinking...  
Tyler: that's not a good sign  
Josh: you can do that?  
Bredbin: fuck you :(  
Bredbin: anyways we're all emo rejects so I got everyone's kiks and made this group chat  
Andy: okay but who is everyone  
Gregard: and how did you get our kiks  
Tyler: I'm betting he stalked you  
Josh: same  
Bredbin: i wouldn't call it that.  
Bredbin: i kinda...   
Bredbin: okay I stalked you  
Tyler: knew it

**Frnki changed his name to Frankster.**

Joe: that was random  
Frankster: shush I can do what I want  
Daylan: So, can we properly introduce ourselves?  
Josh: please I'm scared of new people, b  
Tyler: :( r u okay  
Josh: Yee :)  
Gregard: adorable  
Bredbin: I'm Brendon Urie, that one kid in Ms. Jackson's class who brought the barn owl to school.  
Tyler: I like how that's his only redeeming quality.  
Tyler: Im Tyler Joseph, that one kid who shared that really depressing poem in Mr. Markin's class, and Josh's best fren.  
Josh: I'm Josh Dun, and I don't really have anything I'm known for, but I'm Tyler's best fren :)  
Gregard: I'm Gerard Way, that emo fucker that wears Leather Jackets and way too much eyeliner.  
Frankster: I'm Frank Iero, Gerard's friend  
Daylan: I'm Dallon Weekes, the one kid who has never gone to detention, ever  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: Pete Wentz, friends with the softest boi in the world  
PatrickDudeGangGuy: Patrick Stump, the softest motherfricker in the school  
Andy: Andy Hurley, sometimes hangs around with Pete and Patrick but is better friends with Joe.  
Joe: Joe Trohman, Andy's only friend  
Bredbin: so, Pete and Patrick.  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: yes  
PatrickDudeGangGuy: yes  
Bredbin: if you think Patrick is softer than Joshler you're mistaken.  
Tyler: not again  
Josh: ouèf  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: oh really?  
Daylan: Are you serious?  
Frankster: this is actually happening  
Gregard: Brendon wtf  
Bredbin: YES REALLY  
Bredbin: do the thing!!!  
Tyler: that's  
Josh: sick  
Tyler: as  
Josh: frick  
Tyler: #ChristianFren  
Josh: #ChristianFren  
Tyler: luv u fren  
Josh: :) luv u too fren  
Daylan: Aww  
Gregard: aww  
Frankster: ^  
Joe: ^  
Andy: ^  
Bredbin: suck on that Patrick.  
PatrickDudeGangGuy: *tips fedora menacingly* you pulled the best friend card you motherhecker  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: this is not looking good  
PatrickDudeGangGuy: OwO  
Bredbin: wthat the fuck that's just weird  
Tyler: shush don't corrupt Josh  
Josh: shush don't corrupt Tyler  
Gregard: Frank can we do that  
Frankster: no  
Daylan: I wish I had a best friend :(  
Joe: sucks to suck  
Bredbin: kinky ;)  
Josh: what's kinky  
Tyler: don't tell him please  
Andy: we are in the presence of a literal ball of fluff how  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: even Pat knows what kinky means  
PatrickDudeGangGuy: don't call me pat.  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: sorry, even Trick knows what kinky means*  
PatrickDudeGangGuy: better :)  
Tyler: wait what's today's date  
Josh: twenty third.  
Tyler: time???  
Bredbin: 7:30 pm

**Tyler left the chat**

Gregard: what's up with him  
Bredbin: what's the homework?????  
Daylan: Brenon Urir you haven't done the homework.

**Bredbin changed their name to Brenon Urir**

Brenon Urir: no  
Frankster: idc about homework what's up with Tyler?  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: ^  
PatrickDudeGangGuy: ^  
Andy: ^  
Joe: ^  
Gregard: ^  
Daylan: ^  
Josh: HEY BRENDON CAN WE TALK THANKS  
Brenon Urir: OH YES PLEASE JOSHUA

 **Josh has added Brenon Urir and Tyler to Panic Chat**  
Josh: *added 1 screenshot*  
Tyler: don't  
Brenon Urir: okay

**Chat disbanded.**

**(At Emo Loser Squad)**  
Josh: b and I talked with Tyler  
Daylan: What did he say?  
Brenon Urir: he doesn't wanna talk about it  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: dammit now I'm worried  
Andy: you literally just met the guy.  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: fuck off  
Josh: if it helps you out any I know and it's nothing too bad :)  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: thanks Josh.  
Gregard: "too bad"  
PatrickDudeGangGuy: that means it's bad but not bad enough that he's gonna die  
Frankster: where's his house I have a car  
Josh: that's not a good idea...  
Brenon Urir: I agree  
Daylan: I have a friend with a minivan!  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: add him on! it's a mystery!

**Daylan added RyRo to Emo Loser Squad. Welcome!**

RyRo: Dallon wtf  
Daylan: read from the start to now.  
RyRo: oh shit Brendon Urie owns this chat  
Brenon Urir: the one and only  
RyRo: Ryan Ross, the kid you shoved in between two bathroom stalls for three hours, and the kid who brings Cheez Whiz to school. I also pour milk in people pants.  
Brenon Urir: shit man I thought it was something else ;)  
Josh: bren wth.  
Brenon Urir: sorry  
Brenon Urir: but dude you're a legend  
RyRo: not really.  
Daylan: we need your mini van  
Gregard: didn't you launch a pallette of eyeshadow at my table  
RyRo: yeah you looked like you needed it  
Gregard: :)  
PatrickDudeGangGuy: focus Gerard  
Gregard: sorry  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: LEND US THE MINIVAN RYAN  
Frankster: yes please do  
Brenon Urir: NO DONT DO THAT TYLERS FINE I SWEAR  
Josh: YOU REAAAAALLY DONT WANNA DO THAT  
Daylan: Why not?!  
Brenon Urir: WE CANT FUCKIN TELL YOU  
PatrickDudeGangGuy: hey can we not yell and solve this like adults??  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: none of us are adults.  
Gregard: ^^^^^^^^^^  
Gregard: yo bren can I add my brother he's smart and emo  
Brenon Urir: go for it dood

**Gregard has added MikeySlay to Emo Loser Squad.**

MikeySlay: fuck off Gerard  
Gregard: just look at the previous messages!!  
MikeySlay: oh shit whaddup I'mma get my nerd glasses  
Frankster: last time I checked you don't have nerd glasses.  
Gregard: they're fake  
MikeySlay: alright I have my nerd glasses. time to solve the mystery of 'Times, Dates and Tyler'  
Andy: highly uncreative  
Joe: ^  
Brenon Urir: just drop it, it's nothing!!  
Josh: we know Tyler and we also know it's nothing you need to be worried about.  
Frankster: well we're just curious then  
RyRo: alright I'm in the minivan where does he live  
Josh: WE ARE NOT DOING THAT GET OUT OF THE VAN  
RyRo: fine  
Daylan: yknow what, this is Tyler's business, we should drop it  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: betrayal at its finest  
PatrickDudeGangGuy: how could you dallon? I trusted you  
Josh: thank you dalpal!

**Daylan changed their name to DalPal.**

DalPal: no biggie  
Brenon Urir: BIGGIE CHEESE BITCHES  
Brenon Urir: but srsly thanks  
MikeySlay: no I'm solving this  
RyRo: idk man, I'm only the van guy. idc either way tbh  
Frankster: if Josh and bren say it's fine then I gueeeeeeeessssss ill drop it.  
PatrickDudeGangGuy: but if it's not bad why can't we know about it?  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: what he said.  
Josh: just don't please, it's Tyler's life and I respect that.  
Brenon Urir: amen hoes.  
Andy: yea i agree with bren and Josh.  
Joe: samesies  
Andy: ew  
PatrickDudeGangGuy: ^  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: ^  
Frankster: ^  
DalPal: ^  
RyRo: ^  
MikeySlay: ^  
Brenon Urir: ^  
Josh: ^  
Joe: ^  
Gregard: ^  
DalPal: wait Joe you're the one that said it  
Joe: nvm then.

 **Tyler has added Josh and Brenon Urir to an unnamed Chat.**  
Tyler: sry I've been gone so long  
Brenon Urir: u okay dude?  
Tyler: yeah, im fine.  
Josh: you gonna come back to the main chat?  
Tyler: yeah, tmr tho :)  
Josh: also warning they might wanna bombard u with questions  
Tyler: thanks for the heads up, frens.  
Brenon Urir: np ty  
Josh: np :)

September 24, 3:00 AM

Brenon Urir: what would it be like to fuck a unicorn  
  
**Tyler joined the chat.**

**Tyler changed his name to TyJo.**

TyJo: Brendon what the heck.  
Brenon Urir: aww welcome back to slut city.  
TyJo: ew I regret coming back.  
RyRo: so ur Tyler.  
TyJo: yea. who're u  
RyRo: Ryan Ross, professional cheez whiz addict and milk pourer.  
TyJo: ok. I'm gonna get caught up on everything really quick.  
TyJo: Gerard has a brother?  
RyRo: yeah Mikey   
Brenon Urir: he's a smart cunt  
RyRo: bren what r u doing up at 3  
Brenon Urir: it's the Devil's Hour, I'm always up  
RyRo: and thinking about fucking a unicorn?  
TyJo: just don't ask questions.  
TyJo: wow they really wanted to know where I went  
Brenon Urir: yeah, Josh and I stopped them tho  
TyJo: thanks bren  
Brenon Urir: np tyjo.  
RyRo: what were u doing up at 3, ty  
TyJo: uh. homework  
RyRo: today's actually Monday and you haven't done ur hmwrk yet?  
Brenon Urir: it's common.  
Brenon Urir: knock knock hoe  
TyJo: Geez B you gave me a heart attack.  
RyRo: what?  
Brenon Urir: I brought Josh  
Josh: hey Tyler :)  
RyRo: what's happening?  
TyJo: it's unlocked  
Brenon Urir: thanks ty  
Josh: Brendon really  
RyRo: what??????  
Brenon Urir: what  
Josh: unicorn  
RyRo: Tyler tell me what's happening please  
TyJo: Brendon and Josh knocked on my window and are now inside my bedroom  
Josh: :)  
Brenon Urir: it's a weekly thing  
RyRo: I'm heading off to bed. you three have fun  
TyJo: night  
Josh: gn  
Brenon Urir: night hoe, go drink a glass of milk  
RyRo: night, go stuff your mouth with toilet paper.

September 24, 9:57 AM

**Brenon Urir changed their name to Beebo.**

Beebo: hey  
Beebo: hey  
Beebo: heyu  
Beebo: heyyyyyyyyy  
Beebo: give me attention bitches  
DalPal: it's class time  
Gregard: *gives attention*  
Beebo: thanks gee

**Gregard changed their name to Gee.**

Gee: np  
Josh: wanna get taco Bell after school  
TyJo: I'm down  
Gee: TYLER  
DalPal: ^!!!!  
PatrickDudeGangGuy: ^!!!!!!!!  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: ^!!!!!!  
Joe: ^  
Andy: ^  
MikeySlay: ^  
Frankster: ^  
Josh: see Tyler, they do miss u :)  
TyJo: thanks for caring  
RyRo: welcome back Tyler  
TyJo: :)  
Beebo: tacos tho  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: I'm in  
PatrickDudeGangGuy: ye  
Andy: Joe and I can't :(  
Gee: Mikey and I are in  
Frankster: I'm down for tacos  
DalPal: Somebody has to be an adult

**Beebo changed DalPal's name to Dadlon.**

RyRo: I can go  
TyJo: sweet  
Josh: are we all gonna meet there separately or what  
RyRo: I can drive  
Beebo: I call shotgun  
TyJo: in what way  
TyJo: b  
TyJo: dangit Urie

September 24, 10:34 AM

Josh: tykwr  
Josh: left hallway bathrrrm  
Tyler: omw  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: what's going on  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: guys????

Tyler excused himself from class and ran down the hallways until he reached the bathroom Josh told him to go to. His phone was exploding with notification after notification, but he didn't care. All that mattered was Josh.

PeteyBoiSquadMan: dude Tyler u good??  
PatrickDudeGangGuy: Tyler just ran past my class.  
Dadlon: Same  
Gee: wait there's this really tall kid that sits next to me I couldn't see  
Dadlon: this short kid just shoved down my head to see out the window  
Gee: sorry that's me  
Andy: Tyler just ran past me?  
Joe: ^  
Beebo: ah shit  
Frankster: what?  
Beebo: just let Tyler handle it  
MikeySlay: guys shut up I'm in class.  
Joe: turn your phone on silent  
MikeySlay: oh. k.

Tyler swerved into the doorway and looked around frantically.

"Josh?!" He called into the seemingly empty bathroom.

"T-tyler?" A tiny voice spoke back. Tyler followed the voice until he found Josh. He crouched down beside Josh and gently rested his hand on his best fren's shoulder, missing it the first time.

"I'm here, Jish. It's okay. You're okay." Tyler reassured Josh. "Can you look at me?" Josh lifted his head until he was looking Tyler straight in the eyes. "Tell me five things you can see."

"You. U-uh.. The wall. A stall. Sinks. Me"

"Good job. Four things you can hear?" Tyler smiled, seeing his breathing grow steadier.

PatrickDudeGangGuy: Brendon where are you going.  
Dadlon: Gerard shut up  
Gee: I'm not doing anything??  
Dadlon: then where are you, and why is there laughing coming from the floor?  
Gee: you didn't see Pedro punch me in the face?  
PatrickDudeGangGuy: GUYS   
Gee: yes Trick  
Dadlon: ^  
PatrickDudeGangGuy: Brendon ran out of class and his hand was gray????

"Uh. Me, your breathing. Y-your phone." Josh took a deep breath. "Brendon running." Tyler nodded.

"Three things you can feel." He said, before Brendon came into the bathroom.

"My heart. Brendon's anxiety. Your caringness." Josh smiled a bit and took a steadier breath. Brendon stared into the mirror, giving the two their space.

"Two things you can smell."

Dadlon: why is everyone running today  
Frankster: what do u mean?  
Dadlon: gee ran with his head bleeding, Tyler ran, and b ran. and I'm running after gee

"Guys can you hurry up? Gerard and Dallon are coming. Tyler snapped his head to the door and saw it opening. He stood up, shoved Brendon into a stall, and hoped for the best.

After all, what they would see would be a stranger standing next to air.

Gerard went to the sink and started washing the blood off of his head, the water being so loud it drowned out the sound of cracking. Dallon came in right then, spotting Tyler and blushing.

"I swear I wasn't the one who did this!" Dallon was actually really tall.

"Yeah, what happened to him?" Tyler played the role of helpful stranger.

"Some kid threw a few punches, and staples, at him." Dallon got bandages from some place and started bandaging Gerard. Tyler nodded.

"Why don't you go to the nurse's office?" Tyler suggested. Dallon nodded and escorted Gerard out. Tyler turned back to Josh, and crouched down in front of him, stranger melting away.

"Two things you can smell."

"Faint blood, and your mint toothpaste." Josh smiled. Tyler smiled, too.

"One thing you can taste."

"Gummy vitamins." Josh snorted. Tyler helped him up.

"You okay?" Tyler asked, concerned for his fren.

"Yeah. There was a presentation and I panicked because it started happening in front of everybody, so I ran." Josh explained.

Dadlon: gee and I are going to the nurse's office :)  
Frankster: is he okay??  
MikeySlay: ^^^??  
Dadlon: yea, but ty and josh weren't in the bathroom when we were there.  
PeteyBoiSquadMan: what if they left the bathroom already  
Andy: no they didn't because Joe and i's class is right outside the bathroom so we would've seen them.  
Joe: then where are they?

"Well I'm glad you're okay, fren." Tyler smiled and the two happy bois hugged.

"Not to break up the obvious moment but help me you fuckers!" Brendon yelled. Josh smiled sheepishly and pushed the door to the stall open, finger tips becoming very slightly transparent in his concern for his friend. There stood Brendon, looking very Satan-like, stuck in the stall. Tyler and Josh both barely hid their amusement at the sight of him.

"So, get me out of here. Please."

PatrickDudeGangGuy: class is almost over, im gonna go check up on them.  
Gee: kk  
Frankster: you good, gee?  
Gee: yea the nurse had to extract staples from my head tho  
RyRo: are you okay?????  
Gee: I'm okay milky boy

**RyRo changed their name to MilkyBoy.**

**PatrickDudeGangGuy changed their name to Fedorable.**

**PeteyBoiSquadMan changed their name to Peet.**

Peet: class is over children :)  
Dadlon: They are MY children, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III.  
Fedorable: OOOOOOOOOOO   
MikeySlay: wtf that's his full name?  
Dadlon: it was on the attendance sheet, Micheal.  
Gee: Weekes u better run  
MikeySlay: DONT YOU FUCKING CALL ME MICHEAL YOU BASTARD  
Fedorable: I'mma check up on the two missing children, goodbye dead dallon.

Tyler and Josh managed to get Brendon out of the stall, and Tyler finally checked his phone.

"Patrick's coming what do we do?!" Tyler whisper-screamed. Josh's fingers turned completely transparent, and he got an idea.

"Y'know I could just hide Brendon from view?" Josh smiled. Tyler grinned and morphed into a stranger, watching as Josh and Satan Urie became nothing. Or, well, he could still kind of see them but that's for later ;). Tyler, now a stranger, started washing his hands, frowning slightly when faint black marks started appearing on his neck and hands.

Patrick opened the door, and Tyler tensed ever so slightly, readjusting his morph so the black wasn't visible. He glanced over at Patrick before looking back to the sink. Patrick was frowning. Tyler felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned the water off.

"Yes?" Tyler turned to face him, and disguised his voice so 'Trick wouldn't be able to recognize him.

"Hey, um, have you seen a guy, about yay-high," He made a gesture with his hand. "brown hair, kinda spiky and a few arm tattoos?" Patrick asked, concern clear in his voice. Tyler shook his head. Patrick frown etched deeper into his face, eyes radiating worry. Patrick took out his phone and typed, leaving the bathroom.

Fedorable: not in the bathroom. where the frick did they go??  
Dadlon: That's it, we're making a group call.

**Dadlon has started a group call.**

Dadlon: he won't answer.

Tyler morphed back to his normal form, and the two other boys came into view. Brendon was back to normal, and Josh wasn't anxious. Tyler sighed in relief.

"So, what now? Do we-"

**Dadlon started a group call.**

Tyler glanced at the two, who also had their phones out. Josh answered the call, so Brendon and Tyler gathered around Josh.

"Jesus Christ where the fuck have you been??" Gerard's voice came through the speaker.

"We've been worried sick, Josh. Where are Tyler and Brendon?" Dallon exclaimed. Josh's free hand fiddled with his sleeve.

"U-uh, right h-here." Josh stuttered. A thud came from the other side of the phone. "What's g-going on?"

"You broke Ryan." Frank giggled out. A muffled "Holy shit that's so fucking cute" came from Frank's side, making Josh blush.

"Hey, back off my fren, Ryan." Tyler said unseriously.

"Well, there's Tyler, but where's Brendon?" A voice Tyler presumed to be Andy's came over the line.

"Wassap bitches!" Brendon yelled.

"There he is." Joe said, amused.

"Where were you guys? I checked in the bathroom?" Patrick asked.

"The bathroom." Tyler said, a smile tugging at his face. Josh slapped his free hand over his mouth quietly, and Brendon held in a laugh.

"Dude, 'Trick literally just looked in there." said Pete, confused.

"It's m-magic." Josh said, grinning. Josh had the most adorable stutter, but came with the drawback of anxiety. You could faintly hear Mikey put on the nerd glasses.

"The hunt begins."


	2. Chapter 2

September 25, 7:34 AM

Beebo: hey fuckers :)  
TyJo: what  
Frankster: yes beebo  
Gee: what is it that you require, O Fuckwad  
Beebo: i have weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed  
Josh: no not again  
Andy: again?  
Peet: brendon what the ever loving fuck  
Joe: should I be concerned  
Dadlon: BRENDON GET RID OF THE WEED  
Beebo: im alredy huiuuiiiiiuuuiiiiiiigh thuiiooooooo lpl  
Josh: dangit  
Gee: oh fuck nah im getting ready for school  
MikeySlay: ^  
Frankster: ^  
Andy: ^  
Joe: ^  
Peet: ^  
Fedorable: ^  
MilkyBoy: ^  
Dadlon: Brendon Urie  
Beebo: yed  
Dadlon: I am outside your house and you will give me the weed  
TyJo: Dallon don't  
Josh: seriously Brendon gets pissy when he's high  
Dadlon: dude he just walked outside and collapsed  
TyJo: Stage One  
Dadlon: hes looking at me like I murdered his family  
Josh: Stage Two...  
Frankster: wtf is up kyle.  
Dadlon: WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THENFUCK WHFHSKAJFJCJD HELP HES CHASING ME  
TyJo: stage three  
Gee: the fitness gram pacer test-  
MikeySlay: wtf is dallon ok  
Dadlon: sup hooooooeessss is me been :9))  
Josh: stage four  
Dadlon: sorry b took my phone what the ever loving fuck  
TyJo: don't worry dallon Josh and I are coming :)  
MilkyBoy: why the fuck did Brendon just fucking star t flyinf wtfhfhf??  
Josh: shoot  
TyJo: We're close  
Gee: I walked outside and see Brendon fucking Urie high on some crack with a fucking vulture biting his ear and kicking at fucking air  
Josh: um wth?????????????????????!??!?!??????????  
Andy: Josh are you okay  
Dadlon: RYAN DO SOMETHING

September 25, 8:55 AM

Peet: holy shit wtf are all those earlier messages guys  
Fedorable: Brendon got high???  
Andy: I thought that was a fuckin dream  
Joe: ^  
Josh: there aren't any earlier messages  
TyJo: I don't see any on my phone :P  
Beebo: I haven't touched weed since idk fourth grade  
Dadlon: I can't remember being chased by beebo.  
MikeySlay: brainwashing.... hmmm  
Gee: wtf Mikey  
MikeySlay: we have a mystery on our hands, fellas.

**MikeySlay kicked TyJo, Dadlon, Beebo, and Josh from Emo Loser Squad.**

MilkyBoy: MIKEY!  
MikeySlay: i have reason to believe that we have monsters in our midst.  
Gee: shit, over it.  
Frankster: fun :/  
Andy: and why is that, Mikey?

**MikeySlay has changed their name to Detective Mikey.**

Detective Mikey: remember when Tyler introduced himself and he said he shared a depressing poem?  
Joe: yes  
Detective Mikey: What was that poem?  
Gee: Lights they blink to me, transmitting things to me  
Ones and zeroes, ergo this symphony  
Anybody listening? Ones and zeroes  
Count to infinity, ones and zeroes  
I'm surrounded and I'm hounded  
There's no "above", or "under", or "around" it  
For "above" is blind belief and "under" is sword to sleeve  
And "around" is scientific miracle, let's pick "above" and see  
For if and when we go "above", the question still remains  
Are we still in love and is it possible we feel the same?  
And that's when going "under" starts to take my wonder  
But until that time  
I'll morph to someone else, I'm just a ghost  
Detective Mikey: what is the last line?  
Frankster: I'll morph to someone else, I'm just a ghost.  
Detective Mikey: so Brendon was... kicking at air?  
Andy: yes?  
Detective Mikey: WRONG! I suspect either, A.) We have a ghost among us or B.) someone can become invisible.  
Joe: maybe he was high as fuck dude  
Detective Mikey: remember that vulture after Tyler said that they were close? Tyler can morph and Josh can turn invisible.  
MilkyBoy: wow that's not actually too hard to believe.  
Detective Mikey: Patrick  
Fedorable: yes?  
Detective Mikey: was anybody in the bathroom when you checked?  
Fedorable: no just a very curious stranger oh- I get it  
Peet: dude what is Brendon???????  
Detective Mikey: we'll need Ryan for this  
MilkyBoy: why   
Detective Mikey: the 3 am chat, what did Brendon say when you asked him why he was up?  
MilkyBoy: it's the Devil's hour, he's always up  
Detective Mikey: Brendon Urie is a demon.  
Frankster: aren't ty and josh Christians??  
Gee: ^  
Detective Mikey: maybe that's why they know. think about it, isn't Satan like a religious thing? so if b didn't want Joshler to tell an exorcist or smth, wouldn't he tell them?  
Andy: smort  
Joe: "smort"  
Gee: lol  
Frankster: then why did we not remember the b high thing until we saw the messages.  
Detective Mikey: thank you, fronk. we have a psychic on our hands.  
Detective Mikey: and it's Ryan fucking Ross.  
MilkyBoy: why is it me?  
Detective Mikey: you were up at three with the others, conviently concerned about Tyler, and knew Gerard needed that eyeshadow.  
Gee: fuck I have magic eyeshadow  
Frankster: wow  
MilkyBoy: dude it's not me. Joe and Andy have been taking this pretty well, kinda sus  
Detective Mikey: hmm, knowing just the way to push my buttons, PSYCHIC  
MilkyBoy: it's not me I swear on my dead cats grave  
Gee: wow  
Andy: are you okay?  
MilkyBoy: no it was for dramatic affect.  
Joe: o  
Detective Mikey: well, let's say it's innocent until proven guilty. also, how do you know Dallon?  
MilkyBoy: we've been friends since we were kids back in the old days.  
Detective Mikey: how did you meet?  
MilkyBoy: well my bird tweetles flew away and I went looking for him, but Dallon found him with a broken wing and helped him :)  
Detective Mikey: healer.  
Gee: damn.  
Frankster: should we invite them back in, or just wait until tmr to question them.  
Detective Mikey: delete the msgs and invite them back in, act as if nothing happened.

 **MilkyBoy invited TyJo, Josh, Beebo, and Dadlon to private chat**  
MilkyBoy: they're onto us.  
MilkyBoy: *one image attached*  
Beebo: fuck kick out Mikey  
Dadlon: No don't, it'll be suspicious  
TyJo: how're you handling this Josh  
Josh: I'm.. I think I'm good :)  
TyJo: :)  
Beebo: I'm fucking not bc this is all my fault for getting high.  
MilkyBoy: want me to erase their memories?  
TyJo: no, we'll have to tell them sometime..  
MilkyBoy: gotcha.  
Dadlon: Are we gonna tell them, or wait until they question us?  
Beebo: question please I'm not ready yet  
TyJo: okay beebo

**Chat disbanded**

**(At Emo Loser Squad)**

**Detective Mikey added TyJo, Josh, Beebo, and Dadlon to Emo Loser Squad.**

**Detective Mikey has erased 56 messages.**

Detective Mikey: sorry guys. the chat got disbanded accidentally.  
TyJo: then why are all of the msgs still here  
Josh: and why delete 56?  
Detective Mikey: I got them back from the cloud. and that was from something else.  
Beebo: ah fuckers good to be back home to this hellhole!  
Dadlon: Okay.  
Dadlon: also it's class time rn so stop texting.  
Gee: okie

September 25, 1:17 PM

Dadlon: I'm so fucking pissed right now.  
Beebo: y  
Dadlon: That cunt yard duty Ms. McGurk was fucking smoking and blamed it on me, so now I have detention.  
TyJo: my swearing senses are tingling  
Josh: that sucks dallon.  
Beebo: oof  
Gee: yo i was the one who offered her a cig  
Frankster: I'm in detention wit dal 2 cuz I ran in the halls  
Dadlon: I'm skipping detention.  
RyRo: I'll cover for you  
Dadlon: thanks rybread.

**RyRo changed their name to RyBread.**

RyBread: np dal  
Dadlon: fuck u gee  
Gee: soz  
TyJo: no swearing on my  
Josh: Christian Minecraft server.  
Frankster: can they read each other's minds??  
Detective Mikey: hm idk

**Detective Mikey changed their name to SweetAndSalty.**

Beebo: hey ty  
TyJo: yes b?  
Beebo: tb w j?  
TyJo: for petes sake why would I ever say no  
Peet: hi  
Fedorable: hey guess what?  
Gee: yes?  
Fedorable: fuck you  
Peet: NO PATRICK STUMP YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT  
Fedorable: I did.  
TyJo: Josh we are the last ones standing.  
Josh: save me Tyler i wanna say the d word  
TyJo: NO DONT JOSH  
Josh: I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, DANGIT  
TyJo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JOSH IM THE LAST ONE  
Frankster: dangit is not a bad word.  
TyJo: yes it is  
Josh: also who's playing that music  
Beebo: ;)  
Gee: SOME BODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME  
Frankster: I AINT THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED  
SweetAndSalty: SHE WAS LOOKIN KINDA DUMB WITH HER FINGER IN HER THUMB  
Beebo: WEDGED INTO HER BOYFRIENDS ASS AS THEY FUCK  
Beebo: AND HE DONT STOP CUMMING AND HE DONT STOP MOANING  
Beebo: MAKING BABIES AND DROP THEM BE RUNNING  
TyJo: BRENDON BOYD URIE  
Beebo: fuck wait I take it back  
Dadlon: Boyd  
Gee: wow I thought mine was bad.  
SweetAndSalty: Gerard Arthur Way.  
Gee: fuck.  
TyJo: lol arthur.  
Josh: you're not better Robert  
TyJo: William.  
Josh: consarnit  
Gee: all of our middle names suck ass  
TyJo: don't say that about robert.  
Josh: william is a great middle name  
Frankster: arthur sucks ass tbh  
Gee: fuck you  
Dadlon: also this is totally nostalgia for me for literally no reason at all.  
Andy: weird  
Beebo: boyd lol  
Joe: that's.. that's yours brendon.  
Beebo: duck  
Beebo: fuck  
TyJo: I liked duck better  
Josh: is tb still up  
Beebo: ye  
Dadlon: I feel very sadlon

**Dadlon changed their name to Sadlon.**

Sadlon: bc I forgot my middle name.  
Andy: fuckfuckfuckfuxofuckfuxofuckfuckfuxlfuckk there's a three day field trip to SCIENCE CAMP TOMORROW THAT I FORGOT ABOUT  
Joe: I'm packed, is there wifi  
Beebo: no, but Im bringing fifteen flashlights  
TyJo: I picked Josh as my partner  
Josh: I picked Tyler as my partner  
Gee: Frank  
Frankster: Gee  
Sadlon: nobody wanted to be my partner ;(  
RyBread: aw that sucks I picked bren  
Beebo: rybred.  
Andy: Joe obvi  
Joe: I take it back Dallon wanna be my partner  
Andy: wait nvm I wanna be your partner Joe  
Joe: kk  
Beebo: KKK  
TyJo: get off ur phones and pack u plebs  
Josh: k  
Sadlon: k  
Frankster: k

 


	3. Oof it's Science Camp™ time boys

September 26, 6:05 AM

TyJo: all packed and ready for Science Camp.  
Josh: we packed together :)  
Beebo: aww relationship goals  
Peet: Patrick and I packed together too  
Andy: Joe didn't pack he shoved all his stuff in my suitcase  
Joe: u had enough room in that rv  
Sadlon: RV???  
Andy: I have a huge suitcase.  
Gee: drank literally just shoved fifteen bottles of waterproof eyeliner in his bag im a proud emo ;)  
Frankster: tis I, drank

**Frankster changed their name to Drank.**

SweetAndSalty: yo this guy just called me and said his name was joan. he wanted to partner up with me because his only other friend can't be in his cabin so I said yes  
Gee: what kind of name is Joan?  
SweetAndSalty: his other friend dared him to make more friends anyway. and idk but he seemed pretty chill. I can ask for his kik.  
TyJo: DO IT I NEED MORE FRIENDS DESPERATELY.  
Peet: mood ^^^^^

**SweetAndSalty has added TheJoangleBook to Emo Loser Squad. Welcome!**

TheJoangleBook: hello f***ers am Joan. they/them please and thanks i can and will punch you  
TheJoangleBook: with kindness.  
Josh: I love them already :)  
TyJo: be our friend I can give you taco bell.  
Gee: MIKEY HAS A FRIEND IVE BEEN WAITING FIFTEEN YEARS FOR THIS MOMENT.  
Drank: I'm so proud.  
Andy: boy are they in for a wild ride  
Joe: Disney I like it.

**TheJoangleBook has added TallyCat to Emo Loser Squad. Welcome!**

TallyCat: meow  
TheJoangleBook: that's Talyn my good nb friend  
TallyCat: henlo I have never had Krispy Kreme  
Beebo: they must be shot.  
TyJo: BRENDON NO THESE ARE POTENTIAL FRENS  
Josh: please don't scare them away.  
Fedorable: yes please do not  
Sadlon: Brendon I can LITERALLY SEE YOU GETTING A NERF GUN FROM MY WINDOW STOP  
Gee: BRENDON BOYD URIE  
Beebo: SHIT  
TyJo: don't worry he's normally like this  
TallyCat: can't be much worse than Thomas  
TheJoangleBook: we totally get it. are any of you queer?  
Beebo: I'm a pansexual bitch  
Gee: gay  
Drank: gay  
TyJo: biromantic and ace  
Josh: bishrekual  
SweetAndSalty: aro/ace  
Sadlon: gay  
Andy: ally  
Joe: ^  
Fedorable: gay  
Peet: bisexual  
Beebo: WAIT SHIT CLASS  
TyJo: this is our last taste of wifi for three days.  
TallyCat: see you l8r  
TheJoangleBook: bye bye bitches  
Josh: :)

September 26, 7:00 AM

Tyler wheeled in his suitcase, sleeping bag attached to the top. He was very, extremely nervous for these three days. At least he would be 100% rooming with Josh. Speaking of, Josh walked in the conjoined classroom grinning like an idiot. They walked across the room, looking at different signs to see which group they were in. Eventually, they found the correct sign and placed their stuff down underneath it. The sign read:

Tyler J.  
Josh D.  
Brendon U.  
George R. III  
Dallon W.  
Thomas S.

That meant they would be bunking with a total stranger. Fun! Tyler was very excited to meet the stranger, but Josh was understandably anxious about it. Tyler and Josh were the first people here, since they woke up earlier than everybody else. The two frens sat down in two seats and talked for a few minutes, before three kids walked in laughing. One was wearing an orange beanie, one had pink and blue hair, and the other had purple hair. They all split up and started walking around, looking for their cabins.

The purple haired guy stopped right in front of their cabin and set his stuff down. Tyler looked at Josh for a reaction and saw a fidgeting mess. The guy walked over to his other friends who had also found their cabins. Right then, thankfully, Brendon walked in wearing very, very sparkly high heels and wheeling in a very, very sparkly suitcase. Brendon spotted the two boys, waved and went to find his cabin. Tyler pointed him in the right direction, so it didn't take long. The ball of hyper energetic glitter that was also named Brendon walked over to them, grinning like an idiot.

"What's good, asshats?" Brendon sat down next to them, putting his blinding boots on the table.

"Nothing much. I'm going to miss Taco Bell, though." Tyler looked off into the distance dramatically, making a fake tear going down his face with his finger. Josh leaned forward smiling and whispered in Brendon's ear.

"Tyler packed f-forty cans of RedBull in h-his suitcase." Brendon slapped his hand (quite loudly) over his mouth, trying not to laugh. Josh giggled adorably as Tyler squawked in surprise.

"Only you would do something like that, TyJo." Bren smirked. "But I wanna know who that Thomas guy is."

"I dunno, man. All we know is that he has purple hair." Tyler shrugged.

"N-next time I dye my hair, I m-might go purple." Josh pointed to his florescent, highlighter-yellow hair. "Or red. Possibly orange."

"What about rainbow?" Brendon suggested. Josh nodded, deep in thought.

"I could be a r-rainbow Josh.." He echoed. The door opened quietly as Gerard, Mikey and Frank walked in. All of them were wearing leather jackets, but it was very clear Mikey had been literally forced into his. They looked for their cabins, found said cabins, and walked over to the three boys.

"Hello boyos. It is me. Arthur." Gerard said, making Mikey snort.

"Hi I'm Drank and you're watching Disney channel." Frank sat down, and face palmed, then gestured to Brendon's boots.

"They are my kinky boots. Leave this snacc alone." Brendon scoffed, waving Frank off. "Don't disrespect my kinky boots." Mikey looked over at the door, confused.

"Pete and Patrick were literally right outside two seconds ago. Where are they?" He asked. Everybody shrugged, but not three miliseconds later, the door flew open like Brendon had snatched it's weave. Pete and Patrick came through, Trick obviously struggling. They somehow made their way to their cabin, though, and didn't drop anything important. It appeared they were rooming with Gerard, Frank and Mikey. That meant that Joan was in there, too.

They all sat around for a while, people coming and going, until everybody arrived. The teacher, Ms. Jackson, clapped to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, children. The bus is here, and I expect the best behavior from all of you, especially Mr. Urie." Ms. Jackson glared at Brendon, who grinned. She rolled her eyes and continued. "Get your things and go on out. I hope you brought your rain jackets, because it will be raining a lot. Have a good time at Science Camp, we trust that our responsible students can take care of the, um, wilder ones." She gestured vaguely to Brendon's vicinity. She left the classroom as 60 children got up and ran to get their stuff. Tyler and Josh agreed to sit on the bus together, leaving a very uncomfortable Dallon between Ryan and Brendon.

The bus was a standard bus, with no seatbelts. It was quite large though, to fit the 60 kids that went. Tyler hopped on the bus and was escorted to the back, where he sat down, letting Josh have the window seat. He remembered back to a day when this random kid had challenged him to beat his chocolate milk carton count of 56, and Tyler was determined to do it. The bus roared to life, and all hell broke loose. Somebody brought their phone and was blasting Thank u, next while everybody was singing along, this one kid riffing and making everybody annoyed. He, personally, was not allowed to listen to Ariana Grande, and explained in great detail why he couldn't to Josh, who listened patiently and sometimes commented when he felt it was right to do so. All in all, it was a great bus ride, even if two boys (namely, Brendon and riffing kid) sang Baby Shark for half of it, making Tyler rant to Josh about the ridiculousness of that great meme. Somebody stood up and yelled "Everyone, excuse my potty mouth. SHUT THE FUCK UP." and Tyler thought that was amazing.

The bus eventually came to a stop, everyone grabbed their suitcases and brought them out to a space called the Welcome Deck, a patio area covered by a tarp to keep it dry. Speaking of, it was POURING RAIN. There was even a flash flood warning for the creek. One of the naturalists took them to the Gym, where they had two hours of free time before they actually had to do anything. It would be great, except if all his friends (except Josh, bless his soul) didn't want to spend literally EVERY MOMENT playing Air Hockey/Basketball. Don't get him wrong, he liked playing Basketball, but he had enough of that back home. Soon it was Orientation, and the naturalist named Feather (all nicknames, apparently) took the mic.

"Hey campers! My name is Feather! I got that name because I really like birds. Welcome to Alliance Redwoods! Everyone get into your cabins, because we have a little activity for you to do." Just her saying that made Tyler nervous. He was about to meet Thomas, the guy who had purple hair and was probably the one riffing on the bus. He and Josh padded over to Brendon, Ryan, and Dallon, who were sitting with Thomas near the front. They sat down, Josh feeling very nervous, obviously. Josh leaned closer to Tyler and whispered.

"I can feel his nervousness and excitement. It feels like slow-motion lightning. Warm and crackly but not jolting." Tyler smiled and introduced himself to Thomas.

"Hi there, you must be Thomas! I'm Tyler and this highlighter here is named Josh." Tyler pointed to Josh, who smiled meekly and waved. Thomas' eyes lit up and his grin widened.

"Howdy there! Thomas Sanders, at your service. Boy, it's nice to meet new people. Everybody seems so nice!" Thomas gestured wildly, kind of like a really, really hyped up Dallon.

"I mean, we really haven't met anyone outside of our little group." Dallon commented, twiddling his thumbs.

"Okay, everyone in your cabins?" Feather called out, startling a few kids, including Brendon who screamed, very loudly. "Send one student up here and grab a map and a pencil. You'll go around campus and find these little signs." She held up a brown sign with white lettering on it. "Come back at 1:20, bye campers!" She stepped down from the mic, and Brendon pushed Tyler out into the crowd, making him go get the stuff. He quickly walked up, knowing Josh would freak out if he didn't get back soon. He grabbed a map and a pencil, then walked back to the group. The rest of them stood up, Dallon holding his back like an old person. Brendon just laughed at him and put on his raincoat, Ryan grabbing an umbrella. The six children moved out of the Gym slowly, making sure to grab one another's hoods or items to keep each other tethered. Outside the rain had come down harder, and that's when Tyler realized that the map was paper. He sighed and put in beneath his raincoat after taking a quick peek at it.

"We need to go over to a building near the fire pit." Tyler directed, leading them over. Thomas had no jacket and was practically dancing in the rain. Ryan grabbed him and led him to the group.

They eventually got back to the Gym a few minutes late, not getting all of the places. Thomas had to stop at the Welcome Deck to actually get a jacket, so it took a while. They sat down but were immediately told to stand up in their cabins, so they did.

"Okay, Quails will be the first group called out. It consists of:

Andy H.  
Joe T.  
Lonzo A.  
Judson A.  
Caleb S.  
Troy R.  
Alex K.  
Kyle Z.  
Fredrick R.  
Samuel W.  
Uriel M.  
Esteban L.  
Anika S.  
Mariah M.  
Taylor N.  
Madison D.  
Audrey J.  
and Ysabella G." Feather called out, and those groups went together in the front. "Your docent will be Happy Feet! Go on out with him!" She watched them leave for a moment before turning back to the groups left.

"Next is Owls! If your name is called, please come to the front!

Tyler J.  
Josh D.  
Brendon U.  
George R. III  
Dallon W.  
Thomas S.  
Joan S.  
Micheal W.  
Gerard W.  
Frank I.  
Patrick S.  
Peter W.  
Terrence W.  
Talyn M. (idk their last name)  
Valerie T.  
Kylie Z.  
Anastasia M.  
Samantha N.  
and Cassidy A. Your naturalist is Guppy! Please follow him!"

The nineteen children walked over to who Tyler assumed was Guppy, and they walked out. At this point, it was practically his job to be cabin leader. Though, Ryan and Dallon would be way better, they're more responsible than him.

Guppy led them to a tent, where they did an awful forest ecology activity, hiked up a trail to see Walter, the oldest tree in the forest and looked for different plants on the trail. The strange naturalist led them back down to the camp, and back to the Welcome Deck. Guppy had told them of his love of circles, and then about cabins. They were told to grab their suitcases and other miscellaneous items, and bring them down to the cabins. He then led them to each of their cabins, Tyler's group getting cabins 9 & 10, which were connected by a bathroom. They got the biggest cabin for some reason, but Tyler didn't care. He could rest for thirty minutes, until free time, where they had to leave the cabin and go to the Gym again. Tyler opened the door and went to the back, claiming one of two big beds in the entire cabin as his own. Everyone pouted but Tyler said:

"Hey, it's first come first serve, and I opened the door!"

It made sense, in some weird way. Josh slept above him, Tyler having a crippling fear of heights. He couldn't even go on the top bunk without getting nervous. Ryan was across the room from him, Brendon having the top bunk. Thomas and Dallon had the other room to themselves. Tyler wasn't sure if Thomas was a magical creature, but everyone else had some sort of power. Heck, he wouldn't even be surprised if Gerard or Mikey was a vampire. Granted, they don't exist, but Tyler could hope. But being a Morphling was pretty heckin cool. Anyway, everything was peaceful.

"Hey Tyler?" Ryan asked. Tyler looked up at Ryan, who looked vaguely uncomfortable. Josh looked over too, even if his name hadn't been called.

"Yeah, Rayeni?" I responded. Beebo leaned down off his bed to look at Ryan.

"Well, I kind of accidentally read Thomas' mind and, uh, he has several voices in there." He breathed out, rushing so said person wouldn't hear. We all blinked several times before anyone said anything.

"Schizophrenia?" Brendon asked, barely hanging on the side of the railing. Ryan shrugged.

"M-maybe he has Dissasociative Identity D-disorder?" Josh whispered. Tyler shook his head and started to dig around in his bag, finding a book. He opened it and flipped through it some, before landing on a page, bookmarking it and continuing.

"What're you doing?" Bren asked, leaning so far over the railing Tyler was worried it would break.

"Looking for something." He replied curtly, going back to the book before going back to the bookmarked page. "So here are two things that might be helpful." Tyler placed the book on the ground, and everyone got a good look at it.

"That could work, I guess." Ryan said slowly. The door to the bathroom started opening, so Tyler quickly shoved the book under his bed and racked his mind for something unsuspicious to talk about.

"Man, I already miss Taco Bell." Tyler blurted out. Thomas stepped through the door and sat down on Tyler's bed, Dallon following him. Brendon rolled his eyes.

"Dude, that's literally all you talk about." Brendon sighed. Tyler shrugged.

"They have the best chalupas. With a side of some nice Chlorine. Geez I really can't stop talking about Taco Bell." Tyler muttered the last part to himself. Thomas looked at him funny. Tyler cleared his throat. "Chlorine means Sprite. Or something. I can't remember." Thomas took that as an answer.

They six boys talked for a while, until it was free time and they had to leave. Somewhere in that time Ryan had sent him a mental message.

 _"I'll keep you all updated on the Thomas thing."_ Ah, so he established a one-way group call thing. Neat.

The whole time Tyler and Josh ran around the Gym, Brendon chasing them like a madman. It was great fun, and the rest of the group even came around and ran from Brendon too. Brendon had caught Patrick and recruited him to the dark side.

After free time was Journal Time, where they got a fifty page booklet they wrote in for points. Of course this trip would be graded. Some of them were easy, but one.. You had to put a banana slug on your nose for ten seconds. Tyler was not doing that.

Then, the fun part began. Dinner. Tyler and Josh practically sprinted to the Cafeteria, and grabbed their dinners. Tyler grabbed a chocolate milk, and wiggled his eyebrows at Josh, who laughed and grabbed one for himself. They sat down at a table, the rest of their cabin joining them shortly. This Thomas guy was great, he was funny, gay, and overall a confidence booster. Tyler whispered about the milk challenge to his cabin, and they laughed. They said they would help him and give him all the credit for the milk drinking. Tyler grinned and downed his first milk quickly, standing up to get another.

The pile grew to fifteen, but Tyler had drank 5 of the 15. Ryan stood up, most people were gone by then, and headed over to Gerard, Mikey, Joan, Pete, Patrick, and Frank's table. Patrick stood up and briskly walking over to Tyler's table, staring blankly at the Chocolate milk cartons. He slowly picked one up, looking dead inside. Everyone was trying not to laugh, Tyler failing miserably. Trick looked over at Tyler, looking disappointed.

"Was this all you?" Patrick asked, looking back at the cartons. Tyler nodded his head rapidly, feigning a sugar high. Brendon winked slyly, and Trick didn't notice. "You need to stop." He said after a long moment. He walked back over to his own table shaking his head, and told the rest of the table. Gerard stood up and ran over grinning.

"What the fuck dude is that true?" He looked over at the cartons and got his answer. "Holy hell how the fuck did you do that?"

"I just opened my mouth and the rest is history. I have to beat 56. I'm fifteen closer." Tyler answered. Gerard ran to all the other tables and told them, some coming to ask him if it was true. Meanwhile, they were laughing their butts off.

It was time for the evening activity, which consisted of adaptations. They had to make a brand new animal that would live in the Redwoods, and had adaptations to help it survive. They created the Zurafeird, a zebra-girraffe-bird hybrid thing. Not much time was granted, so they had to make up something on the spot. And by they, he meant Tyler. Tyler had to do the talking, since even though Brendon was a talker, he would be giggling to much and give it the adaptation of the biggest dick in the forest. Josh clung to him as he spoke, as he was the creature itself. Tyler didn't give Josh much time to react to these sudden things, so he just stood there, desperately hoping he wouldn't turn invisible. It got close, and that's when Tyler had to call it. He led Josh back to his seat and side-hugged him to make him feel better.

Everybody else's was great, somebody (namely, Patrick's cabin) made Big Chunguy, the little brother of Big Chungus. It was stupid, and clearly Pete's idea, but it was great.

Afterwords, it was cabin time. The group walked back to their cabin and all collected in Tyler's side of it. They talked for a little bit before Tyler had one of those crisis's again. It all happened like this.

"And that's when Adan burned Larry, and Gerard never really got over it. Then we found out that Mikey then had flushed Sonny Boy down his toilet, but it didn't fit so he snapped it. It was great!" Brendon yelled, finishing his story. Tyler was scratching at his hands and his leg was bouncing. His eyes flicked to the digital clock in the room, and his eyes widened a fraction.

9:30PM.

He nudged Josh and looked over at the clock, and Josh looked over too. He whispered something in Tyler's ear.

"S-September 26."

Tyler stood up, eyes already starting to change rapidly between brown and red. "I'll be back in a moment." He excused himself, going into the other room and locking the door. Tyler sat on one of the beds, letting his true form take over.

His black hands and neck tingled a tad as they came uncovered, and the world became sharper and clearer in his natural eyes. His hearing became better, he smelt the toothpaste from next door, and felt pieces of fabric on the sheet he was sitting on. A red beanie appeared on his head, covering up the slightly pointed ears that came. He was morphed into a black shirt, black jeans and floral Vans with red flowers. He sighed, a slight echo manefesting in his voice. Tyler trudged out of the cabin, being careful to not be seen as he walked into the forest. He found a nice clearing to sit in and he listened to the sounds of nature.

Sometimes he hated it when his natural form wanted out. But sometimes it was okay. Today it was a bother. He had to admit, being so aware of your surroundings is nice. That's why he heard footsteps, familiar footsteps, approaching with his eyes closed. They stopped, and he heard a little puff of breath. Tyler smiled.

"You know I know you're there." Tyler said, voice echoing a bit. He footsteps came closer, and he sat down next to Tyler.

"It's the fifth time this month, Ty." Josh said, putting his hand over Tyler's.

"I know. I dunno what's going on. I could be slipping. I could also be sick. Maybe I need help. Or maybe I'm just restless." Tyler opened his eyes, staring up at the night sky. There were so many stars tonight.

"Or maybe you've been hiding again." Josh replied. Tyler sighed and looked away.

"I'm not ready. And with all these plans, and having friends to do stuff with... and to top it all off my own dang parents don't even know! It's getting harder to hide, but.." Tyler trailed off, and wiped a tear from his eye.

"You're scared of being rejected." Josh finished, scooting closer.

"Mhm.." Tyler mumbled. "Mikey said it himself. I'm a monster." Josh grabbed his chin and brought Tyler's face to look at his own.

"Tyler Robert Joseph you know damn well you're not a monster. You are-" Josh spoke strongly, but Tyler cut him off.

"I can tell what people's fears are! I know all of everybody's deepest insecurities! I'm some sort of demon that's just digs into you and spits you out! I'm not.. I'm not a human being!" Tyler yelled, tears running down his face. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on top of them.

"You're not a human being, or a demon. You're a Morphling, and that's amazing. And you being able to see people's fears just makes you better at helping them get over them. You wouldn't have even met me if you couldn't do that. I'd be dead without you." Josh said, rubbing circles on Tyler's back.

"I know, Josh! But this is all so much for me! I'm so frustrated with school, and other stuff! I can't seem to catch a break these days! I'm so scared, Josh. I'm so, so scared.. Everyone seems so.. hateful towards people like us, y'know?" He spoke, and Josh nodded.

"I get it. You've gotta take some time for yourself. After we get back, we can screw around on the group chat, make plans and not show up to them, light fireworks in the abandoned lot, whatever we want! We can hang at your house, Brendon's house, or skip class to hang in the bathrooms. There's so much we can do together, without us constantly worrying about getting caught." Josh reassured.

"Josh.. I know Brendon's worried about the rest of the gang liking him. He's kinda like that, I've noticed. He knows that sometimes he's hard to be around, and does everything in his power to make that not possible. One day he'll come around and drag us out just because Pete or Gerard said they missed us." He scooted closer to Josh, leaning on him. "But that's unlikely, who would ever miss me..." Tyler muttered, closing his eyes. A few more stray tears fell down his cheeks.

"I would miss you, Ty. And if that happened, I would still be there, and we could talk to him about it. It'll be fine, just as long as we aren't separated."

"Thanks, Spooks. You know exactly how I get like this." Tyler dried his tears and uncurled his legs. "All trashy and self-loathing."

"No problem, Blurry. You ready to go back?" Josh asked. Tyler nodded and morphed back, heading to the cabin.

It was 4 after 10 and he was taken by sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol rip me lolol my sense of humor is so fucking stupid i started laughing at the drank thing
> 
> Ps sorry for the song lyrics at the end I know they're wrong but it fit
> 
> Pps Joshler lololol


	4. #TylerIsHighKeyScaredOfHeights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K I wanted to say that science camp is literally based almost entirely on my own science camp experiences. Minus the magic and romantic shit. I am also very high-key scared of heights and was challenged to drink 56 chocolate milks.

September 27, 7:00 AM

Tyler woke up to "Cheap Thrills" playing on someone's phone. It was Brendon's alarm. He sighed and sat up, getting out of bed. He held his arms out and as he predicted, Josh screamed from the alarm and fell off the bed, into his arms. Tyler set him down, and Josh grinned sheepishly up at him. He smiled back and proceeded on with his morning routine.

Dallon came through the bathroom, banging two hairbrushes together.

"Alrighty boys! We better be out of here and into the Gym by 7:30! Get your shit together and go! Everyone who's ready come to this side of the room," He pointed to where his own bed was. "But everyone else stays here. Move it, people!"

Brendon grinned and worked some more on his hair. Ryan spit out his toothpaste, while Tyler and Josh went to the other side of the cabin. Josh was practically glued to Tyler's side today, not like Tyler minded. He suddenly had a thought as soon as he saw Thomas.

"Hey, do you have a Kik?" He asked Thomas, and said person turned around and nodded. He heard Brendon whoop from the other room as Thomas wrote it down. "Thanks, we'll need it for later."

"I'm just wondering, how are you two such good buds? My friends and I aren't even this close, and we've known each other since birth!" Thomas exclaimed. Tyler and Josh shrugged at the same time.

"I dunno. Maybe it's our shared tastes of hating bananas." They said at the same time. They looked each other in the eye and burst out laughing.

"RedBull!" They jinxed again, and Tyler's eyes widened.

"I still have all those RedBulls in my suitcase." He ran to the other side of the room to check if they were there. Only now had he realized Brendon drank many during the night. "BRENDON BOYD URIE YOU DON'T JUST STEAL A KID'S REDBULLS LIKE THAT!"

Brendon squawked in offense, hands gittering from mass amounts of caffeine. "You think I did that?" His voice was vibrating. Tyler deadpanned as Brendon got increasingly more uncomfortable. He sighed and admitted defeat. Tyler grinned.

"Now don't do it again." He said, walking back to the other side of the room. Thomas was giggling.

"Yes his middle name is Boyd." Tyler explained. Thomas waved his hand.

"No no. I wasn't laughing about that!" He kept laughing. "Why are you so protective of your RedBull?"

Tyler fidgeted nervously. He couldn't say the real reason. Josh pat him on the back lightly for reassurance. "I dunno. I just like it a lot. Keeps me from passing out during class, y'know?"

"Yeah, I have to drink coffee every day, at all times of the day. One cup won't cut it for this guy!" Thomas grinned. Tyler noticed that was a trend going on with this guy. He smiled too much and was way too happy. Just like Tyler had been when he was a kid. Suddenly a message came into his head from Ryan.

_"Yo, whatever you are doing makes them pretty happy. They say they're proud of him for making friends."_

It made him happy that he was helping this guy. In a weird way. Speaking of way, one of the Way brothers next door screamed. Loudly. Tyler ran out doors and opened up the next door, bolting in, Josh and Dallon following him. Mikey was on the top bunk laughing his butt off, holding a stuffed animal in his hand. Gerard was red in the face and sputtering in embarrassment. Pete sighed as he saw the three boys.

"Mikey got a stuffed animal from Brendon and it talks, so naturally he pulled a prank on Gerard." Pete explained. Mikey squeezed the bear once more and a tiny, soft voice started saying a prayer. It was super creepy. Tyler was trying to calm down, and his hands were behind his back. They were switching between black and normal. Josh was desperately trying to not turn invisible. Dallon sighed and beckoned the boys outside and back into their cabin.

"Let's go to breakfast and get high off chocolate milk." Dallon said, leading the now ready boys to the Gym, where they heard announcements and then were excused to go to the Cafeteria. They sat at the same table as last time, and everyone got chocolate milks to drink. Tyler finished one, and got up to get another. He saw Patrick get up and run to the fridge where they kept the milks. He stood in front of it, blocking Tyler out.

"Tyler you need to stop! You've already had fifteen!" Trick said, standing still. Tyler sighed, trying to keep a smile off his face. He started to trudge back, and he saw Patrick leave. He then ran to the fridge and got another, and headed back to the table. Ty saw Trick just sigh. He giggled as he sat down, opening up the carton and taking a big swig.

He had three in total, and the whole group had seven. 22 milks in total. 8 for Tyler. They were getting closer.

They went to the Gym and fooled around for a while, before getting called to sit down and be dismissed for their morning activity. They would be doing Challenge Courses, and of course he was going to do them. He just didn't know what they were.

Guppy took them up a small trail and to a big tree.

"This is the Sky Swing. You'll all be taking turns going on this.." The naturalist spoke, going on about rules and safety, and lessons of course. Tyler payed close attention. He really didn't wanna die, or be forced to morph in front of everyone. That would be pretty bad.

He saw people from the Quails down at the North Pole, two of which were Andy and Joe. Tyler shouted down at them when Joe went up.

"YOOO YOU'VE GOT THIS JOE!" He yelled, Brendon coming over and cheering him on. He saw Andy facepalm, but Joe jumped off the top anyway, and hit the target before getting flown down by the harness.

Eventually, it was Tyler's turn. And he was shaking. Josh didn't want to go on it, but Tyler really wanted to. It couldn't be that high, right? He put on a helmet and started walking the short distance to the tree. The cool wind gave him a chill as he climbed up the very tall, and unstable ladder. That didn't scare him. The tiny, two by three platform did, however. He had to sit down on the thing and look down. Tyler started shaking. This was really high. Very, extremely high. The naturalist named Arrow got him attached and put the heavy thing in his hands. The thing he was supposed to get carried by.

"Yeah, uh nevermind can I go back down now?" He asked, palms getting sweaty. Guppy had told them about the Zones. Comfort, Growth, and Panic. He was in the Panic Zone right about now. Or possibly the Anxiety Attack Zone.

"I'm going to need you to say it three more times, because we don't wanna take up ten minutes doing this." Arrow said. Dang, Tyler was jealous of his deep voice. But he just insulted Ryan. Not cool.

"Nope. Nope. Nopety nope nope I'm out."

Arrow unhooked him from the thing, and he climbed back down. Tyler was embarrassed, to say the least. But, embarrassment could come after anxiety attacks, y'know? He somewhat calmly walked back to the place, taking off his stuff and giving it to the next person. He went and sat next to Josh on the benches, where he proceeded to panic freely.

"I-it was so high up! Why did I think I would be able to do that, I can't even get up on the top bunk without freaking out!? I'm such an idiot and now everyone probably thinks I'm a chicken and did it get hot in here or is it just me? It's probably just me-" Tyler started hyperventilating. He noticed his hands were shaking violently. How nobody noticed him basically dying was beyond him. It could be a character growth moment and nobody needs to notice until later. Wait shit, the author is breaking the fourth wall. Josh grabbed his wrists and looked him in the eyes.

"Tyler, you did fine. I-i couldn't have done that. Ryan didn't either. Many people haven't. Y-you don't have to push yourself into the P-panic Zone." Josh was always good at calming him down. Tyler nodded, and he noticed the markings were back. He could only assume his eyes were red, too. A quick look around told him that nobody had seen, though Thomas was rather quiet. He quickly changed back, and didn't notice a curious Thomas looking back at him with a shrug.

"Thanks, Jishwa."

"No p-problem, TyJo." Josh grinned and him, his eyes crinkling. Tyler couldn't help but to smile back, albeit less enthusiastic than Josh.

Soon, it was lunch. As they walked to the Cafeteria, he could tell Brendon was itching to joke about him not going on the Sky Swing. But he didn't, he knew what Tyler didn't like and didn't want. That's why Brendon was one of his all time best frens. Josh was better. He didn't even think about making fun of Tyler. He knew more about his Morphling abilities than Brendon. Josh was always there, heck, he lived at Tyler's house more than his own.

So that was why when Pete called him a wuss, Josh and Brendon were there.

"What the fuck did you just say, Peter?" Brendon asked coolly, still walking.

"Tyler's a wuss, it wasn't even that high up." Pete responded.

"Well he isn't, Pete. He's the bravest person I know, sorry Brendon, and just because he's scared of heights doesn't mean he's a wuss. Now you take that back right now, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III or so help me I will-" Josh threatened, bristling. Tyler put his hand on his shoulder, and Josh stopped.

"It's alright J. He doesn't know." Tyler said softly. Josh calmed down quickly.

"R-right.. I keep forgetting." He muttered. Tyler guided him to the front, where they wouldn't have to watch Brendon fight Pete, and ultimately get stopped by a frantic Patrick, and most likely Mikey or Gerard.

They went to the Gym and hung out, then went to lunch. 4 chocolate milks were drank, and the number was up to 26. It was then time for the afternoon activity.

Another Challenge Course. And by golly was Tyler going to get on that Pole and do it the best he could.

He ended up going to the top and climbing back down. Josh didn't go on it, though. This one girl actually laughed at him, and that's when it happened. Nothing too drastic, just..

"If you laugh your ass of at my friend I will personally grab a stick from the ground and shove it so far up your ass it comes out of your mouth." Brendon threatened. The girl quieted and walked away. Josh led him away, and Pete flipped off the girl while she was walking.

It was time to leave after a while, and it was F.O.B time. Or, Flat On Back time. Nap time. They got to go back to their cabins for thirty minutes until they had to get out for Free Time. Yay.

The six children walked back to their cabin, Tyler and Josh idly talking about random things; mainly to get Tyler's mind off of everything. Dallon opened the door and immediately went to his bed, trying to fall asleep. He had gone on both things, but didn't account for his long arms to whack himself in the face. Brendon had sneakily taken a video and it looked like he dabbed, but much more painfully.

Thomas stayed in his and Dallon's room while the other four went into theirs and talked.

"I heard that Mikey went on the wrong trail and got lost." Ryan said, hopping into his own bed. Brendon leaned down from his bunk with a puzzled look on his face.

"Was it, y'know," He tapped his head. "Or were people talking about it."

"Kind of both, actually. I did the thing to Mikey, and he was all over the place! All panicky and shit. Couldn't hear a single thing. Gerard was bat-shit crazy." Ryan explained. Josh frowned.

"D-did anyone go to f-find him?" He asked, wringing his hands. Ryan shook his head.

"Nobody but his own cabin believed him." Rayeni answered. Tyler had an idea, and Ryan read his thoughts. "Tyler, no-"

"Tyler yes. I'll go find him." He stood up. Brendon shook his head.

"Do you know how risky that is, asshat?" Tyler nodded in response.

"To be 100% honest I've been trying to... uh, hide again. I'll just go and find him, and be back. Hopefully I can find my way back." Tyler opened the back door, and stepped out into the now clear weather. He carefully shut the door and let his normal form morph onto him. Then, in the blink of an eye, a vulture stood on the wooden platform. His yellow eyes scanned his surroundings before he started waddling into an area where he could fly away. Shifting and stretching his wings, flight came as naturally to him like walking or breathing did.

Soaring above the land, his keen eyes spotted a person shaped blob. He dove down, focused on Mikey. Tyler landed softly in the undergrowth, turning back into his normal form. His red eyes peered at Mikey from the shadows, and he saw Mikey shiver as he felt someone watching him. Tyler moved accidentally, and the leaves made a sound. Mikey turned around and saw Tyler's red eyes, and almost screamed. Tyler freaked out and morphed into a rabbit, running out of the shadows. Mikey sighed with relief as he realized it was just a bunny.

Tyler thumped Mikey's foot with his own, and twitched his ears as if to say, "Follow me!" He started to hop off in the direction of the camp, and Mikey followed him. They made it back to camp, and Tyler ran off, leaving Mikey alone. He saw Gerard, Pete, and Patrick pass him as they spotted the littlest Way. At the door to the cabin was when he finally morphed back to his unmarked form. If the creaky door wasn't so creaky, he would've heard a gasp. He closed the door behind him and sat back down on his bed.

"I found him." Tyler said. Josh latched himself back onto Tyler, and Brendon clapped.

"That was fast. And surprising since you hate heights so much." Ryan commented. Tyler nodded, drumming his fingers rhythmically on the cheap mattress.

"I dunno how I did it. I guess when you're a bird that kinda just.. goes away or something." He shrugged. Josh looked at him puzzledly.

"Didn't i-it happen while you were a b-bird?" Jish asked. Tyler nodded.

"Birds don't really have any strong emotions. I was the only form that was mentally scarred." He explained vaguely. Josh nodded. Just then, Dallon came through the door, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hey." Was all the tol boi said. He sat down on Tyler's bed.

"What's up, Dally?" Ryan asked. Dallon shrugged.

"Thomas' asleep and he snores. Woke me up." He replied. A loud bang came from next door, and it startled Tyler and Josh badly. Tyler leapt up and promptly turned into a mouse, while Josh became invisible. Brendon was laughing his butt off, Dallon fell asleep and Ryan flinched. Thomas came through the bathroom door, wide awake.

"What happened? Where's Tyler and Josh? And why's there a mouse on the floor?" He asked. Tyler squeaked and ran to Ryan, hiding in his coat pocket (where he kept his rebel red.) He knew he wasn't invincible, but he didn't know he would snap this soon.

"I had Tyler wrapped around my head so much it annoyed him and he left. Josh went with Tyler, too." Brendon responded. Tyler was sick of these different lives he leads. He wished he had his song book right about now, it's like his body lived on the lead that the pencil carried. Those last two thoughts may read incorrect until said. That lead was terrible for his mind, but songs and poems on paper were being made. It calmed him. He despised it sometimes, and loved to hate the fight. Thank goodness Josh was in his life, it was like a nice, refreshing sip of chlorine. (I'm so sorry for all of that xD)

Ryan nodded. "B was pretty idiotic, when is he not really, and pissed off Tyler. He'll be back soon. Dallon fell asleep, though, so don't wake him up. Thomas looked relieved and nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna walk around the camp until it's time for free time. See ya in the Gym!" He whisper-yelled, waving and walking out. Tyler came out of his pocket and turned back into himself. Josh reappeared.

"Q-quick thinking, Bren." Josh commented. Brendon made the 'oh, stop' hand, grinning slyly.

"Aww it's nothing for my favorite fucktards!" Brendon grinned. Dallon started snoring quietly, and everyone but Tyler awed. He was still a mouse. The mouse climbed out of Ryan's pocket and padded over to his own bed, turning into his natural, marked form. He flopped backwards and layed down, arm over his eyes and groaning.

"I suck at existence." Tyler groaned. Josh giggled and swatted his leg, sitting down next to the whining mess.

"I'm pretty s-sure that we all d-do." Josh was smiling, that adorable, soft smile that Tyler couldn't get enough of. Dang, Tyler was so Bi for Josh.

(As Tyler lay there, moaning about his utter failures of trying to be a normal person, Josh was thinking.

"Dang, I'm so Bi for Tyler I'm literally gonna kiss him if he gets any cuter." He thought. Ryan cocked an eyebrow, and Josh flushed.)

Tyler removed his arm from over his face and let his blackened hand flop next to him, bouncing on the mattress. Bren was laughing from underneath his hand, and Tyler just stared at him, chin on his chest uncomfortably. As he stared, Brendon got very quiet. He was still holding in laughs, but Tyler stared. Ryan looked at Josh questioningly, but he smirked and shrugged evilly.

Tyler proceeded to growl a terrifying, low, echoing growl. He raised up his right hand and it slowly, oh-so-slowly turned into a lion's paw, claws extended fully. Brendon paled at looked at Josh fearfully, who very slowly turned invisible.

"Fuck you too, Josh." He muttered, slowly coming down from his bunk. Tyler sat up, eyes blazing.

"You dare laugh at me, Mr. Urine?" He said lowly. Ryan slapped his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Brendon was quaking, and moved to the door, keeping his eyes on Tyler.

"I can do what the fuck I want, dipshit." Brendon's Satan horns appeared on his head. Tyler grinned, now razor sharp teeth glinting in the light.

"I'll give you three seconds to run before I maul you to pieces and send you back to Hell." He started morphing into a lion. Brendon saw it as a sign to run.

"One."

"Two." Brendon shut the door.

"Three!" He growled, leaping up and finishing his transformation. He waited for Ryan to open the door, and he was off. He chased around Brendon for a little bit before it was Free Time and the rest came out. They turned back into their human selves and met at the Gym.

They just hung out, played basketball, walked around, and literally everybody but Josh tried to set up 'Joshler' after Ryan told everybody of Josh and Tyler's thoughts. The whole time they were blushing madly, but neither knew. From far off they heard Brendon yell.

"THIS IS JUST LIKE A FUCKING ROMANCE MOVIE CLICHE THIS IS SO HARD BEING CUPID I'M BETTER AT SATANING!"

Tyler and Josh laughed, wheezing once Dallon responded.

"You are right, you are Satan. Now get the fUCK OVER HERE BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS YOU FUCKING STEALER I KNOW YOU TOOK MY JOURNAL!"

Tyler was choking on his own spit for a while, until Journal Time. Tyler and Josh copied each other's answers, and only had one pencil for them both to share. When they passed it to each other, their hands sometimes touched and they blushed each time, without fail. Gerard yelled "Gay!" the first time it happened, and Tyler told Josh to hold him back if he got up to kill Gerard. Josh had giggled and Tyler's heart fell even further for him.

It was then time for dinner. The chocolate milk count went to 29, the other cabins staring in disbelief as Tyler, the tiny, skinny kid, had actually managed to drink that many cartons. Even the school "mean kid" complimented him. Patrick and Mikey were trying to stop him, but Gerard and Frank kept getting in there way. It was hilarious for them to watch.

Then.. the Night Hike. And by golly was Tyler dreading it, because:

A.) He really had to pee, and so did literally everyone else, and

B.) If it was anything like the A.I. night hike it would be 3 hours of uphill climbing.

So yeah, not fun. Guppy led their group up the hill and past the swimming pool, where he stopped and handed out his "special flashlights" that allowed their eyes to adjust to the dark. Gupster himself had a black-light for bioluminescent creatures. They continued walking, the red lights doing absolutely nothing for sight.

Tyler very much had to pee right then. He hoped the hike wasn't long. The group kept moving for literally 10 seconds before the stopped and looked at a glow-in-the-dark bug. They kept moving at stopped right next to the North Pole, on the trail headed up to the Sky Swing. It was right next to a river, and they had to stop and listen (eyes closed) to the forest at night. He didn't close his eyes and listen, though, because he was more focused on something else.

He looked behind him and saw Thomas, but like, not Thomas. Thomas was wearing a gray shirt, but this Thomas was wearing a black shirt, blue tie, and glasses. On top of that, Josh wasn't behind him. All he saw was a floating flashlight.

Tyler started sending frantic messages to Ryan mentally.

_"You were right Thomas is magic holy heck and Josh went invisible here oh my gosh I'm freaking out what do we do I mean if he's magic then he would accept us but what if he hates me beca-"_

_"Geez, Ty. I'm right in front of you I can see what's going on. Didn't your species and his kinda have like that peace treaty some odd years ago?"_ Ryan responded in his mind, looking back.

 _"Yeah, the one I accidentally caused to break by leaving and the tribe thought the Manefestors took me because they said Princess Jenna had a new husband from a neighboring tribe?"_ He fired back. Ryan winced visibly.

 _"Ah, shit. Well, we'll be able to protect you."_ And that was the end of that. Josh had turned visible and sensed Tyler's fear/guilt, then comforted him because Josh had turned around and saw for himself while invisible.

They really hecked this up big time. Though, he temporarily forgot about his overwhelming desire to pee.

They started walking again, and Not-Thomas disappeared into thin air. They stopped not 5 feet from where they began, and Guppy collected the red lights, walking away and setting them down. He instructed them to come every 30 seconds, and to give him 30 seconds to place down the lights. This was the Solo Hike. That meant Tyler could walk without being stopped.

The first person went, and another, and another, until it got to Tyler. He walked slowly, humming a song he was working on. Oh, but right when it was feeling like that he didn't have to pee, he spotted Ryan getting into the line in front of him. He groaned and stopped walking, getting into line.

Then they did this weird activity with light, walked back down, blended a wintermint life saver and it glowed (that was cool), and immediately went to the bathrooms. After everyone in the universe peed at the same time, they went back to their cabin, locked off Dallon and Thomas' side of the room, and sat down.

Tyler twiddled his fingers and sighed, drawing all eyes to him.

"So.. Thomas.. On the night hike when Guppy made us listen to the forest..?" He asked slowly, and watched as realization dawned on Thomas' face in horror.

"Shit. U-um, there's a completely logical and totally not supernatural explanation for that. You see-" He started. Ryan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thomas, relax. We all know at this point that you're not a human. Hell, I kind of knew from the first day." He said. Thomas looked bewildered, then relieved.

"Oh thank God my anxiety was beating me up about that, literally." He chuckled, then paused. "How did you know?"

The tension in the air was so thick they could cut it with a knife.

"Perks of being a psychic." Ryan said after a while. Thomas' eyes lit up.

"Dang, that must be soooo coooool!" He exclaimed. Dallon cleared his throat.

"I'm a healer, too. I can do cool things also." He piped up.

"And I'm literally the Devil." Brendon chimed in. Thomas looked at Josh and Tyler.

"Can you do cool stuff too?" He asked. Josh nodded and became invisible. Thomas gasped. "Neato!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Gaylord." Brendon looked at Tyler. Thomas looked at Tyler, who went into his marked form, then turned into a vulture. He waddled over to a speechless Thomas and whispered in his ear seductively.

"Caw caw."

Everyone burst out laughing, and Tyler waddled back to his bed and turned into his marked form.

"So yeah, I'm a Morphling." He said, voice echoing.

"That's so freaking cool! D'ya wanna meet the Sides?" He asked. Tyler pieced together that that meant his Fragments as Josh turned visible.

"Sure, dude!" Dallon replied. Five copies of Thomas appeared out of nowhere. One was the Side he saw on the hike, another a Prince looking dude, an angsty teenager, a Disney villain, and a guy wearing cargo shorts and a cardigan.

"That's Logic, the one you saw on the hike." Thomas pointed to Logic who waved.

"S-Salutations." Josh said. Logic looked startled for a second.

"Salutations." Logic replied. Tyler snorted.

"Smart language coming in handy, Jish." He nudged Josh with his elbow, who grinned at him.

"That's Morality." Thomas pointed to cardigan guy.

"Oh please, call me Patton, kiddos!" Patton grinned. Dallon looked gratefully at Thomas.

"I finally have more people to help me control this group of uncultured, horny dicks. Sorry, Tyler." Dallon said. Tyler nodded.

"No offense taken." He commented.

"Mood." The angsty teenager commented quietly.

"That's Anxiety!" Thomas pointed to the dark, sinister guy. Josh swallowed nervously.

"W-well, I have another p-person I can r-relate to." Josh said. He scooted closer to Tyler and leaned on him a little. Anxiety turned to Thomas and asked him a question through a whisper. Thomas nodded. Anxiety turned back and looked apologetic.

"Shit, sorry buddy. If I knew you had anxiety I wouldn't've come out." He played with a hoodie string. Josh nodded.

"I-it's fine."

The Prince guy cleared his throat. "My name is Creativity, please call me Roman, though. The literal best at everything. I once killed a dragon witch." He gloated. Anxiety scoffed.

"Yeah, Princey, sure. That totally wasn't in one of Thomas' dreams or anything." He said sarcastically.

"I like this fucker!" Brendon yelled down. "A man after my own heart, beating up his friends. True beauty."

"Cool it Satan, everybody in here knows you only like him because he looks like an emo." Tyler commented. Brendon scoffed.

"Then why do I like you? You literally wear floral shit almost every day."

"My style is Emo Floral for your information, and have you even SEEN my song book? Friend, please? Really?" He glared playfully at Brendon.

"Emo flORAL IS NOT A FUCKING STYLE, TYLER!" Brendon yelled.

"NEITHER IS PASSIVE-AGGRESSIVE GAY SATAN, BEEBO!" Tyler shouted. The Disney villain reject facepalmed.  
"Thissss totally isssn't worssse than Logic and Roman fighting." The guy sighed.

"Quiet down!" Thomas yelled. They quieted. "This is Deceit. He can only speak in lies and looks evil but he's a sweetheart underneath, just like Anxiety (aside from the speaking in lies thing.)" He explained. Brendon gasped.

"Just like Gerard, Pete, Mikey, Frank, Me, and Josh!" He eyed Deceit with hope. "And a snake face! This is literally the best day ever!"

"So, better than the day you met me and Josh?" Tyler asked, smirking. Brendon spluttered.

"Eh- ah, fuck, no. It is better than the day I met Dallon, though." He winked. Dallon sighed and shook his head.

"Does this mean we're inviting him to Emo Loser Squad?" Ryan commented.

"Yeah, I already have his Kik." Tyler answered.

"Can I join too?! In the Mind Palace we have phones!" Patton piped up.

"I don't see why not. Just be careful and don't call Mikey Micheal. He hates it." Dallon explained.

"And everyone but Mikey and Tyler is horny as fuck. Also gayness." Brendon chimed in.

"I believe that we can handle some aroused juveniles. Being gay is our specialty." Logic said.

"I'm the gayest gay out there. Us in there would make it gayer." Thomas grinned.

"Could be gayer!" Roman shouted. Somebody knocked on their door. Patton dove under the bed, Anxiety panicked and ran into the bathroom, Deceit followed Anxiety, Logic sank out and Roman climbed into Brendon's bunk and hid. Tyler got up, changed into the unmarked form and answered the door. Joan was at the door.

"Yo, what's Gucci boys? Gerard and Frank sent me over here to tell you, in their words, to "Shut the fuck up or I'll go over there myself and make you."" Joan said. Brendon burst out laughing and climbed down. He whispered in Joan's ear.

"Tell him "Make me daddy". From Brendon." Joan giggled and left. A few seconds later Gerard burst in the room, scaring the people with anxiety.

"BRENDON YOU MOTHERFUCKING TWAT!" Gee yelled. Brendon fell on the floor and laughed, clutching his sides. "THIS ISNT FUCKING FUNNY, YOU HORNY ASS HOE!"

"The only hoe here is Tyler. His name is Tyler Hoeseph for crying out loud." Dallon muttered. Tyler slapped him. Frank walked in and pulled Gerard out, who flipped off Brendon while being dragged. Josh shut the door, and the sides came back out.

"We should go to bed." Rayeni said. Tyler nodded, and the sides sank out.

"I call using the bathroom first!" Tyler yelled grabbing his pyjamas and running into the bathroom. He heard groaning from the other side of the door.

He came back out in his marked form, not worries about having to explain himself. Tyler yawned, the echo bouncing off the walls slightly.

"Bathroom's open." He announced.

As it turns out, Tyler laughs when it's too quiet, and Ryan thought he was possessed. Tyler was muttering "The only blackness is the void" and Brendon screamed.

All-in-all, the second day was pretty sick. Sick as frick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emo floral and passive aggressive gay satan are valid style choices. I'm an emo bisexual but-not-out memelord. Tag ur style choice in the comments


	5. End of the chocolate milk challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Tyler's ears

September 28, 7:00 AM

This morning, Tyler was woken up to an air horn. Brendon was pushing the button and yelling loudly.

"YOOOOO BOIS GET THE FUCK UP IT'S TIIIIIIME TO GET DRESSED!"

Tyler literally had to try to stop a scream, because holy crap that was loud. Louder when he was in his Morphling form, where everything was 10x as intense. He tried.

He failed.

He let out a scream and covered his ears.

"BRENDON SHUT THAT GODFORSAKEN HORN UP OR I'LL TAKE IT FROM YOU AND CRAM IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Tyler yelled, voice intense and loud. Brendon dropped it suddenly, as if it burned him.

"SHIT! Ohmygod I'm so fucking sorry I completely forgot about that ohmygod ohmygod forgive me!" Brendon pleaded. Tyler slowly removed his hands from his ears and glared at him.

"I call using the bathroom first." Tyler grabbed his clothes and sprinted for the bathroom, ear damage forgotten. On his way over, he caught Josh who fell from the top bunk.

"Fair enough." Ryan muttered, slowly getting his things.

Once out, he changed into his unmarked form, and the change hit him like a bowl being shoved on his head.

"Wow. Everything's really quiet." He said. It was compared to what just happened. "Odd."

Dallon stuck his head through the bathroom door. "Things are shaping up to be-"

Brendon and Ryan joined in with him. "Pretty Odd." They all giggled, going back to what they were doing. He shrugged and got ready the rest of the way.

They all packed up their stuff, and Tyler had a plan. A plan so devious it might work. He was going to sneak the last chocolate milk carton he had home.

Breakfast came, 31 cartons done. He wasn't going to get 56, but he got close. He still had lunch, though.

They hiked up a trail to see the lake, did an activity, almost pushed Frank in the water, actually pushed Frank in the water, got pushed in the water by Frank, got laughed at for getting pushed in the water by Frank, pushed Gerard in the water, hiked back down, and gathered in a circle. They had to guess Guppy's real name, because they got enough 'Circle Points', or whatever.

"My name starts with a J." Guppy said.

"Jack!" "James!" "Judith! No wait shit that's a girl's name" "Jordan!"

"My name is 7 letters long."

"Jeremiah!" "My money's on Jameson!"

"It can be also 4 letters." Immediately, Tyler and Josh shouted out the answer.

"Josh!" Guppy pointed to them.

"Ding ding ding! Bingo! My name's Joshua, or Josh." He said. Tyler and Josh high-fived. Guppy led them to the Gym where they spent most of their time.

It was lunch, the count was up to 34, and Tyler shoved the last carton into his jacket pocket. He then had a 'Sprite Cranberry', which is Mist Twist with Cranberry juice. Some girl named Donnica had 12 of them.

They went back to the gym, and spent most of their time there. Eventually, the bus showed up, and the kids crowded onto it.

The ride back was uneventful, as expected, and some kids got yelled at for being too loud.

They got back, got excused to go home, and went home. Josh got his phone and charger from his parent's house, and came over to Tyler's, where he would stay for about another month. And the first message appeared on the group chat.

**Emo Loser Squad**

Peet: ah yes, back to where i belong  
Fedorable: yes pleese  
Beebo: tyler  
TyJo: yes  
TheJoangleBook: don't you have the thing  
Josh: ?  
TyJo: oh yea

**TyJo added CouldBeGayer to the chat. Welcome!**

TallyCat: yass queen  
Beebo: SPILL THAT TEA, SIS!  
Andy: sister squad  
Joe: #SisterSquad  
Gee: #SisterSquad  
Drank: #SisterSquad  
TyJo: #SisterSquad  
Josh: #SisterSquad  
CouldBeGayer: #GayGang  
Fedorable: #GayGang  
Peet: #QueerQueens

**Beebo renamed the chat to #SisterGaySquadGang**

CouldBeGayer: love it  
Drank: ah yes, you are thomas, correct  
CouldBeGayer: yes I am the gay Thomas.  
Gee: one of us  
Andy: one of us  
Fedorable: one of us  
Peet: one of us  
TyJo: one of us  
TheJoangleBook: one of us  
Josh: one of us  
Drank: one of us  
TallyCat: one of us  
Joe: one of us  
Beebo: one of us  
CouldBeGayer: one of you  
Beebo: INITIATE!

**TyJo attached one image. (it's a picture of a chalupa)**

CouldBeGayer: is that chalupa a guy, cuz if so I'm all over fucking that  
Josh: success  
Beebo: can't spell success without succ.  
Peet: gotta get that zucc.  
Fedorable: zucchini yes mm good  
Andy: hmm yes the floor here is made out of floor.  
Joe: walls are crashing down onto a depressed lump i call my body  
TyJo: That sentence captures the entirety of my life choices, goals, thoughts, desires, and feelings. I cannot relate more to that statement of proclaimation of being depressed, so I feel the need to let you know how deeply that affected my heart, spirit, body and mind. I would like to congratulate you on bringing my soul to a new understanding of consciousness, o' Joe, Saint Joe of Depression and Relatibility.  
Beebo: what... the fuck  
Josh: i can 100% confirm that tyler fell off the bed and could possibly be having a heart attack from typing all that.  
Peet: it appears I am also having a heart attack.  
Fedorable: Tyler, that's when you just say same and be done with it.  
TheJoangleBook: mood mood mood mood mood mood mood.  
TallyCat: like that.  
CouldBeGayer: so what do you guys think about supernatural stuff  
SweetAndSalty: I have been called.

 **TyJo to CouldBeGayer**.  
TyJo: what are you planning  
CouldBeGayer: Patton really wants to be in the chat so I'm gonna tell him  
TyJo: ohk

 **Chat deleted**.

 **Back at #SisterGaySquadGang**.

SweetAndSalty: I love it so much, why do you ask  
CouldBeGayer: what do you think about people who aren't human?  
SweetAndSalty: THAT THEYRE SO FUCKING COOL AND WOULD LOVE TO BE THEIR FRIEND FOREVER ESPECIALLY IF I COULD SOMEHOW BECOME ONE???  
CouldBeGayer: I'm a Manefestor and my sides wanna join this chat.  
Gee: holy shitu Mikey fainted.  
Drank: pics or it didn't happen

**Gee attached one image**

Drank: holy fuck  
Peet: wait ur a magic thing?  
Fedorable: ADD THEM TO THE CHAT

 **CouldBeGayer added Logic, SecondCookie, PrinceRoman, Anxietea, and DagnerNeddle to #SisterGaySquadGang**.

SecondCookie: Friends!!!!!!!!  
Logic: Salutations.  
Anxietea: I'm here, I'm queer, and I live in existential fear!  
DagnerNeddle: and holding back my tears!  
PrinceRoman: also wanting friends to be near!  
Josh: was that planned.  
Logic: Yes. Sadly.  
TyJo: I finally have frens ;/  
Beebo: WELCOME, FUCKERS YOUNG AND OLD  
Peet: stop  
Beebo: TO A SHOW OF QUEER THAT S FULL OF MOLD  
Andy: wtf  
Beebo: OF QUEERNESS AND GAY YOU SHALL BE TOLD  
TyJo: if he's gonna say what o think he's gonna say  
Beebo: AND HORNY TEENS WITH DICKS OF GOLD  
Joe: hi  
DagnerNeddle: I'm not gonna do this right now  
Gee: I'm gonna go to bed, my sims need food  
Drank: you play sims?  
TyJo: I do too  
Josh: I named a dog after me  
SecondCookie: dOG WHERE  
PrinceRoman: Patton  
SecondCookie: ALL THE PETS  
Anxietea: lolo he sprinted down the hall  
Logic: I need to restrain him. I'll be getting the chains if you need me.  
Sadlon: wtf happened while I was gone  
MilkyBoy: whoops my phone died for a day  
Beebo: hey Ryan, Dallon.  
Sadlon: yes  
Beebo: can we use the chains  
MilkyBoy: FAQ NO DONT NO STOP  
Sadlon: ur gonna make me hard  
Beebo: that's why we're dating  
CouldBeGayer: ur dating  
MilkyBoy: poly  
TheJoangleBook: niccccce  
TallyCat: that's a lot of gay.  
TyJo: Josh n i r ganna sleep, it's getting l8 lololololol  
Josh: Zack came in and stole Tyler's phone.  
Josh: but yeah Tyler's mom said it's time for bed so it's bed time for all of you because his mom is the smartest mom alive she knows her sleep  
Drank: fine  
Gee: bye nerds  
Beebo: how about those chains?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm yes I ponder of something great. My lungs will fill and then deflate. They fill with greatness, exhale this lameness. I knows it's dire my chapters today.


	6. Sorry not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jk i am very sorry

September 29, 10:09 AM

Beebo: weekend  
Sadlon: finally  
Peet: awww yisssssssssss  
Fedorable: yiss  
MilkyBoy: let's do something!  
Josh: ty n i aren't  
Gee: cmonnnnnnnnnnnnnn???  
Drank: gee we talked about peer pressure  
Beebo: ye cmon  
TyJo: no means no, b  
Beebo: bleese  
TyJo: stop  
Josh: we're not doing anything today  
Josh: we don't have to do anything. and we just got back from science camp  
Fedorable: hey look what I found

**Fedorable attached one image. (Andy and Joe sleeping)**

CouldBeGayer: gay  
MilkyBoy: my specialty

**Beebo attached one image. (a gorilla)**

Beebo: dicks out for Harambe  
TyJo: rip  
TyJo: also the kid who was pushed in there was my cousin jack lol  
Josh: ouèf  
TyJo: ye he got cancer and died the next year  
Fedorable: rip Jack and Harambe  
Peet: rip  
Beebo: rip grumpy cat  
Sadlon: wait he ded?  
MilkyBoy: idk  
SweetAndSalty: do u know what is dead tho  
TyJo: my self esteem?  
Josh: my dignity?  
Beebo: my heart?  
SweetAndSalty: pepe  
Peet: bitch you thought wrong

**Peet attached 69 images. (Pepe doing various things, dick out and exposed)**

Fedorable: pete, do we need to go back to therapy?  
Peet: no pls no  
Beebo: lol pepe therapy  
TyJo: josh  
Josh: ye  
TyJo: i need sum tb therapy  
Josh: no, you need friends.  
Sadlon: boom  
Beebo: barbecued  
MilkyBoy: dang  
Beebo: deep fried  
Gee: stop it  
Drank: get some help  
TyJo: lol literally I do actually need friends  
Josh: butcyou have mwã  
SweetAndSalty: how do you do that squiggle thing?  
TyJo: whæt, yøü méàñ thīs?  
Josh: yês, hé mēåñs thæt

**TyJo changed their name to Tylër Jøsēph.**

**Josh changed their name to Jøsh Dûñ.**

Peet: I wanna be able to do that.  
Fedorable: we can't how are u doing it?

Tylër Jøsēph: hēhēhē I'll ñêvër téll.  
Jøsh Dûñ: mè éithër!  
Tylër Jøsēph: this is taking too long to type out lol  
Jøsh Dûñ: yeh  
Tylër Jøsēph: wanna make a band and in the name it has those characters  
Jøsh Dûñ: obviously. and everytime someone forgets the letters the fans will go crazy  
Tylër Jøsēph: brilliant, sir  
MilkyBoy: lolol Brendon fell into a sewer   
Beebo: not fuckin funny Ross.  
Drank: pics pics pics pics

**MilkyBoy attached three images. (Brendon looking out of a sewer grate, a red balloon appearing in the second and third pictures)**

Gee: he's It  
Fedorable: he's Pennywise***  
Peet: rip urie  
Tylër Jøsēph: rip urine  
Beebo: one fucking time, Tachoeseph.  
Jøsh Dûñ: rip Tyler's feelings  
Tylër Jøsēph: keep your door locked, urine  
SweetAndSalty: wtf k bai Tyler  
SweetAndSalty: ran right past my house  
Beebo: I'm in a sewer, bitch???

**Tylër Jøsēph changed their name to Sewer Cleaner.**

Sewer Cleaner: knock knock  
MilkyBoy: heheheh   
Beebo: fuCK FUCK ABORT ABORT MISSION ABORY ABORYI!G RUN BOCH RUN UROE!  
Sewer Cleaner: Ñighty Ñight, Bēëbø.  
Jøsh Dûñ: hmm not good  
MilkyBoy: he actually fucking knocked out Brendon  
Sadlon: he did wHAT  
Gee: absolute unit  
Drank: fuck dear diary, don't ever fucking mess with Tyler  
SweetAndSalty: i call his intestines  
Gee: the blood for a thing  
Drank: gerard are you gonna  
Gee: so give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff. give them all that they can drink and it'll never be enough.  
Sewer Cleaner: thê déëd is döñē.  
Sewer Cleaner: aw man not again  
Peet: what  
Sewer Cleaner: um so I accidentally kind of sorta... got lost.  
Jøsh Dûñ: dang, any markers?  
Sewer Cleaner: I'm near..  
Sewer Cleaner: London  
Drank: wHaT?!?  
Jøsh Dûñ: not too far, I see.  
Jøsh Dûñ: oh whoops they don't know about the labyrinth in the sewers  
Sadlon: ry, bren, ty, josh and I used the sewers to get around when we were confined to our houses when we were little.  
MilkyBoy: I now know how to break into a house, remove a sink, put back a sink, and I can eat a dead rat.  
Gee: I am doing a concern

September 29, 1:21 PM.

Beebo: fuck

September 29, 4:20 PM.

Beebo: 420 blaze it lol

September 29, 7:34 PM.

**Sewer Cleaner changed their name to TyJo.**

September 29, 10:00 PM.

Peet: Peet do the yeet  
Fedorable: *Patricks do the astericks*  
Andy: Andy visits Grammy  
Joe: Joes get them hoes.  
Jøsh Dûñ: Josh watch the clock  
Beebo: Brendon steal the children  
MilkyBoy: Ryan do the firin'  
Gee: Gerard gets hard  
Drank: Frank is the dank  
SweetAndSalty: Mikey gets the spikeys  
Sadlon: Dallon watches Jimmy Fallon  
TyJo: Tyler reads the Bible  
Beebo: fuck off christian boy  
Jøsh Dûñ: Josh aim the Glock


	7. Tb saga tiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol there is a lot of cringe
> 
> TW: CRINGE OVERLOAD!!1!1!!!1!111!1 and swearing lol

**September 30, 12:17 PM.**

Jøsh Dûñ: hey hey guess what I found  
TyJo: we're in the same room, jishwa.

**Jøsh Dûñ changed their name to Jishwa.**

Drank: is it the tea  
Gee: slurp  
Beebo: shhhhhhhshshhslhlhlhlhlururururup  
Andy: ew stop  
Joe: meh life  
Jishwa: hey tyler   
TyJo: oh no  
MilkyBoy: omg wait he found it  
Sadlon: ooooof  
Beebo: is it really??  
Jishwa: yes frens

**Jishwa attached one video (TB Saga).**

TyJo: i trusted you  
Gee: HAHAHA FUCK  
Drank: lol it's six minutes long  
MilkyBoy: FAST FOOD GREASY TACO I LOVE! FOOD LIKE THIS COULD ONLY COME FROM ABOVE!  
Beebo: NACHO BELL GRANDE CHEESY GORDITA I LIKE YOUR TACOS LIKE DIARRHEA MAN I REALLY LIKE TACO BELL  
Jishwa: I KNOW I CANT WATCH YOU MAKE MY FOOD, DROP IT ON THE FLOOR I THINK ITS RUDE (man I really like Taco Bell, ohohoh)  
Sadlon: HERES TO THE MEXICAN WHO MAKES ME MY FOOD (ME GUSTA) HOW IS IT THAT I JUST ATE, AND NOW I HAVE TO POO?  
Peet: what.. the fuck  
Fedorable: I'm quaking  
DagnerNeddle: what the absolute frickity frack  
Anxietea: next there's going to be a song with the lyrics "i put my socks on my feet" or "teenagers scare the living shit out of me"  
SecondCookie: Language, kiddos!  
TyJo: English  
PrinceRoman: out dad joked the dad, a glorious day. you are the revolution, Tyler.  
TyJo: no I'm dad.  
PrinceRoman: FAWKE  
Jishwa: the lengths they go not to swear I s2h  
Logic: Does s2h mean 'Swear to Heck' or 'Sixty-Two Hoes'?  
Beebo: logic u r a legend buddy  
Jishwa: swear to heck. the only hoe I have is my tachoe  
TyJo: is that me or u  
Jishwa: both of us

**TyJo changed their name to Tachoe #1.**

**Jishwa changed their name to Tachoe #2.**

Tachoe #1: jish   
Tachoe #2: ty  
Tachoe #1: is there such a thing as a taco slut or a taco whore bc that's me  
Tachoe #2: tacwhore

**Tachoe #1 changed their name to Tacwhore.**

**Tachoe #2 changed their name to Tachoe.**

Beebo: hey guess what  
Sadlon: what  
Beebo: no guess  
MilkyBoy: you always do this  
Peet: r u fucking someone and/or high?  
Beebo: no I'm not fucking or high  
Beebo: *inhales*  
Beebo: Joshler.  
Fedorable: YASSSSS  
CouldBeGayer: that's gay af  
PrinceRoman: we're all about those gays, bout those gays, no ladies  
Anxietea: was that all about that base but gay  
PrinceRoman: mhm  
Anxietea: güççï fåm.  
Tacwhore: yāâssss wêîrd çhæråçtér sqūád.  
Tachoe: let's just ignore Joshler for right now because  
Tachoe: wêîrd çhæråçtér sqūád  
SweetAndSalty: idea

**SweetAndSalty kicked Tacwhore and Tachoe from Emo Loser Squad. Bye!**

**SweetAndSalty changed their name to Matchmaker Mikey.**

Matchmaker Mikey: we need to get Tyler to confess his undying love to Josh I M M E D I A T E L Y!  
Gee: h m m m y e s i l i k e t h i s p l a n .  
Drank: why immediately?  
Beebo: FOR THE HALLOWEEN DANCE NEXT MONTH, MIKEY UR A GENIUS!  
Matchmaker Mikey: we need ideas people!  
Andy: why not Josh?  
Joe: doesn't Josh have anxiety or smthn  
Anxietea: yes I make him nervous continue on  
SecondCookie: but you're really sweet Anxiety  
Anxietea: no I am a demon straight from the pits of hell sent to earth to torment humanity with glee  
Logic: You are currently eating a cookie, watching Bambi, and crying hysterically.  
Anxietea: tHeY dIDnT HAVE tO KiLl hIs MoM LoGiC  
PrinceRoman: BACK TO GAY  
Beebo: put a ring pop in a taco  
Sadlon: No, Brendon.  
MilkyBoy: lock them in a janitors closet together  
Gee: that would send Josh into an anxiety attack  
Drank: shit rite  
Anxietea: not necessarily  
Anxietea: while he would be Shook™, having a close bud in there would make him feel safer, and would lessen the chances of an anxiety attack  
Matchmaker Mikey: k then when  
Beebo: asap  
Sadlon: yes asap, I'm on student council and the plans are already being set out in motion  
Gee: tomorrow then  
Drank: when tomorrow  
Matchmaker Mikey: lunch  
Gee: bren can drag them out of the cafeteria and shove them in there  
MilkyBoy: I'll be there, waiting to lock the door.  
Drank: tell them that u have something really cool to show them, 2  
Beebo: k, let's do this!

**Matchmaker Mikey erased 30 messages.**

**Matchmaker Mikey has changed their name to SweetAndSalty.**

**SweetAndSalty has added Tacwhore and Tachoe to Emo Loser Squad. Welcome!**

Tacwhore: if u were talking about Joshler  
Tachoe: let them talk all they want  
Beebo: aww shut up you two pigeons I saw this romance coming from 10 years away.  
Tacwhore: mORE LIKE VULTURES BECAUSE IM GOING TO FĒÄST ØÑ YØÜR FLÉSH  
Beebo: bitch calm


	8. Corn Song Is A Real Thing I Swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOSHLER! JOSHLER! JOSHLER! JOSHLER! JOSHLER! YASSSS

September 31, 6:30 AM.

Tacwhore: oh riiiiiiise and shiiiiiine, for the morn, has come  
Tachoe: get up so you can eeeEeaaat your coooorn  
Tacwhore: get up, you lazy bum  
Tachoe: get up, out of bed  
Tacwhore: because it's time to get ready and go to school  
Beebo: did u just corn song us  
Sadlon: yes they did  
Gee: corn song, what the fuck?  
MilkyBoy: a song Tyler's grandma sung his mom in order to get her up out of bed.  
Beebo: they're from Florida so it makes sense  
Drank: Florida is the shit man, so many stoners and crackheads  
Andy: well, we found where Brendon was born  
Beebo: r00d  
Joe: eugh get dressed we have  
Joe: hOLY SHIT GET READY RIGHT NOW!

September 31, 10:37 AM.

Anxietea: hey m bored  
Logic: They have school, Anxiety  
Beebo: lol what makes u think I'm in class  
MilkyBoy: the fact that ur trying to light a bird carcass on fire in chemistry  
Beebo: h m m n o s u c h t h i n g i s o c c u r i n g  
Tacwhore: bird  
Beebo: sHIT TYLER NO  
Tachoe: lol Tyler wants me to tell u he's coming  
Gee: kinky  
Beebo: gERARD THIS IS SERIOUDDSHSNSBECDABJHJEJFVJRJGJGIOO  
Tacwhore: thē bïrd ålwäys wīñs, Bêébø.  
Sadlon: can confirm that tyler came running in covered in feathers  
Tachoe: loll  
Anxietea: what the ever loving f**k  
DagnerNeddle: I'm so proud to be in this group chat.

September 31, 12:20 PM.

Beebo: hey ty, Josh cmere I wanna show u something  
Tacwhore: k  
Tachoe: kk  
Beebo: East hall first floor

Tyler walked over to where Brendon said he would be, Josh not too far behind. He spotted Brendon, and waved. Beebo waved back. They stood in front of the Janitors Closet, where Ryan popped out and shoved them inside, locking the door once they were in.

It was pretty small inside the closet, so Tyler and Josh's chests were pressed up against each other, and breathing became hard. Josh was hugging Tyler in attempts to not panic, and it was working for the most part.

"What the heck?!" Tyler yelped.

"Th-they shoved u-us in a c-c-closet." Josh stuttered out.

"No, really?" Tyler hissed. "I'm so gonna kill Brendon and Ryan as soon as we get out."

"N-no, you're not. You l-love them too much t-t-to do that." Josh whispered. Tyler nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna totally fight them later." Tyler said. It was warm in there, and Tyler had started to sweat.

"A-and I'll cheer y-you on." Josh stated. Tyler could feel Josh also sweating. As they were close like this, Tyler realized (even though he couldn't see all that well) how truly beautiful his best fren was.

"Geez, is it hot in here or is it just you- me?" Tyler blushed furiously. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

"I'm p-pretty sure it's y-you." Josh responded. Tyler blushed harder, and he was pretty dang sure that Josh was too.

"Aww, you think I'm hot." He tried to play it off as a joke.

"'Course I d-do. You're lit-terally the best person on the p-planet." Josh replied sincerely.

"Well, maybe I think you are." Tyler was freaking out on the inside, and he could feel Josh's hands shaking.

"N-nonsense." Josh gulped. Tyler shook his head, a miniscule smile forming on his sweaty face.

"You are, though." Tyler cleared his throat. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, the four words he had wanted to say for years coming out of his mouth. "I love you, Josh."

And to his surprise, Josh responded.

"I l-love you too, Ty." Josh grinned. Tyler was smiling too, and suddenly the heat didn't bother him anymore.

"So, can we..?" Tyler trailed off, the red never leaving his face. Josh nodded. They both leaned towards each other, lips meeting in a brilliant display of love. The kiss was long and sloppy, but Tyler didn't care. Both were smiling and laughing the entire time, and honest-to-God Tyler would die for that laugh. And now both were sweaty for a different reason.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily and grinning.

"I have a feeling that this was what Brendon was trying to accomplish today." Tyler breathed.

"Y-yeah." Josh giggled. Somehow the prospect of fighting Brendon and Ryan slipped his mind.

"So what are we?" Tyler said after a moment.

"I-i mean, I wouldn't mind us b-being boyfriends." Josh smiled sheepishly.

"I wouldn't either. So, Jishwa, my boyfren, how do we get out of here?" Tyler asked.

"Well TyJo, m-my boyfren, I have no c-clue." Jishwa laughed.

"Do we just wait until they let us out?" Tyler found the light switch after a moment of searching. He flicked on the light. Josh shrugged.

"I-i guess." He replied. They heard footsteps coming from outside, and someone opened the door. A very flustered looking janitor was there.

"Oh thank the Lord! One of our friends locked us in here, Matt." Tyler said, looking at the guy's name tag. Matt sighed and beckoned them out.

"I'm betting it was Brendon Urie or Gerard Way. Those two are trouble." The janitor warned. "Have a nice day, kids." Tyler and Josh walked around the school, hand in hand.

"A-are we agreeing to b-break it to them over the group chat l-later?" Josh smirked. Tyler nodded, smiling.

"We would be bad friends if we didn't."

"V-very bad friends indeed."

September 31, 1:31 PM.

**Beebo kicked Tacwhore and Tachoe from Emo Loser Squad.**

Beebo: where the fuck are they  
Gee: what do you mean  
Beebo: Josh and Tyler aren't in the closet  
Drank: shit  
Sadlon: ry and I are searching their classes  
MilkyBoy: no sign of them.  
SweetAndSalty: check the roof  
Beebo: gr8 idea mikester  
Sadlon: found them on the roof  
Andy: what were they doing  
MilkyBoy: sitting on the railing and talking.  
Peet: were they making out?  
Sadlon: no  
Fedorable: so it didn't work ;-;  
Joe: we'll have to create another way.  
Beebo: leave them be for right now, u don't wanna mess with Josh too much or he'll die or smthn  
Gee: k  
Drank: so water we gonna do?  
SweetAndSalty: delete the messages, invite them in and ask how they got out?  
Beebo: good idea

**Beebo deleted 20 messages.**

**Beebo added Tacwhore and Tachoe to Emo Loser Squad. Welcome!**

Sadlon: how'd u get out  
Tacwhore: the janitor let us out  
Tachoe: thx for making me panic for a solid 30 seconds  
Beebo: hE LET YOU OUT THAT FAST??  
MilkyBoy: I've got a janitor to kill smh  
SecondCookie: no killing please  
PrinceRoman: only I can kill  
Anxietea: u kill ppl jus by them looking at ur face  
DagnerNeddle: burn  
Tacwhore: y did u put us in there in the first place?  
Beebo: prank'd binches  
Tachoe: mk  
Tacwhore: we know exactly why you put us in there, Brendon.  
Beebo: y?  
Tachoe: u wanted Joshler  
Beebo: mEEEE??? NAWWWWWW  
Tacwhore: just letting u know that joshler's real  
Tachoe: yea we're boyfrens now  
Beebo: ah cool so ur not mad  
Beebo: wAIT  
Gee: holy shitu  
Drank: omgomgomgomg  
MilkyBoy: knew it was gonna happen  
Joe: Andy u owe me $20.  
Andy: darnit  
Peet: damn  
Fedorable: congrats!!! <3  
SweetAndSalty: holy shit nice man  
CouldBeGayer: G A Y  
PrinceRoman: I approve!  
SecondCookie: I LOVE LOVE!  
Logic: Congratulations on your homosexual desires being fulfilled.  
Anxietea: nice |||c  
DagnerNeddle: congrats  
PrinceRoman: anxiety is that the finger circle in text form?  
Anxietea: yeah I was too lazy to use an emoji  
TheJoangleBook: I love gay  
TallyCat: good luck on the gay™  
Tacwhore: we're bi  
Tachoe: but we're half gay so it's ok  
Peet: half gay lol  
Fedorable: also why does Andy owe Joe $20.  
Joe: a bet  
Andy: don't tell them  
Tacwhore: hey jishwa do u wanna kiss and make them scream  
Tachoe: obviously

**Tacwhore attached one image. (a selfie of Tyler and Josh kissing)**

Drank: haha gee fainted  
MilkyBoy: so did Beebo and Dallon  
Fedorable: Pete's gagging.

**Tachoe attached one video. (them kissing)**

SweetAndSalty: I'm the last one standing, everyone else either fainted or died or rushed to the bathroom to throw up.  
Tacwhore: that's what u get.  
CouldBeGayer: _G A Y_


	9. HAHA HALLOWEEN BUT ALSO CONFESSIONS?? IT HAPPENS??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yass it happens

**October 1, 6:30 AM**

**Beebo has renamed the chat to Halloween Town.**

**Beebo has changed their name to Satan.**

Satan: EVERYBODY SCREEEEEEEEEAM

**Sadlon changed their name to Bootiful.**

Bootiful: ITS ALMOST HALLOWEEEEEEEEN  
Tacwhore: w h a t  
Tachoe: o it's spoop season

**Tachoe changed their name to Spooky Jim.**

**Tacwhore changed their name to Blurryface.**

**MilkyBoy changed their name to Cereal Killer.**

**Gee changed their name to Geeleton.**

**Drank changed their name to Frankenstein's Monster.**

**Andy changed their name to Halloweendy.**

**Joe changed their name to spoop.**

**Logic changed their name to Dr. Frankenstein.**

**Peet changed their name to Trete.**

**Fedorable changed their name to Trick.**

**PrinceRoman changed their name to DragonWitch.**

**Anxietea changed their name to inSaNiTY.**

**SecondCookie changed their name to CreepyCrawlyDeathDealer.**

**DagnerNeddle changed their name to poison snek.**

**TheJoangleBook changed their name to Skelejoan.**

**TallyCat changed their name to BlackTallyCat.**

**CouldBeGayer changed their name to Halloween Gay.**

inSaNiTY: HALLO FUCKIN WEEN TIME  
Dr. Frankenstein: Anxiety  
inSaNiTY: HAHAHAHAHA  
DragonWitch: Anxiety..  
inSaNiTY: SPIDERS EVERYWHERE  
CreepyCrawlyDeathDealer: Anxiety!!  
inSaNiTY: NO ONE CAN STOP ME!  
poison snek: Virgil  
inSaNiTY: yeah  
poison snek: it's only October 1st  
Satan: never too early to decorate  
Blurryface: last year Brendon started at Christmas.  
Spooky Jim: I slept underneath a fake spider for a year.  
Bootiful: he decorated the whole block.  
Cereal Killer: I still get nightmares.  
Skelejoan: cough cough school  
Halloweendy: hm shit

**October 1, 12:20 PM.**

Bootiful: hey  
Cereal Killer: yez  
Bootiful: I have an idea  
Blurryface: I like ideas  
Bootiful: get this,  
Spooky Jim: it's been seven minutes, dallon.  
Bootiful: we crash the Halloween dance and trash the place  
Satan: v e r y w e l l d o n e , y o u n g p a d a w a n .  
spoop: I'm so in  
Blurryface: Josh and I have the best costumes, u better believe we'll be there  
Spooky Jim: I second the motion.  
Skelejoan: tal and i can't, we'll be out of town.  
Halloweendy: in  
Halloween Gay: sides and i r in.  
Satan: yes everyone will be there.  
Blurryface: brêñdøñ ùrīé gēt øvêr hérê ríght ñøw.  
Satan: stultan morph, infernum parere mihi, et ego sum ipsum potens.  
Blurryface: ëk kåñ døēñ wãt øøkäl ēk wïl, bøsë køñîñg.  
Satan: mihi, malus rex?! potes vos accipere titulus de daemonium!

**Blurryface has left the chat.**

Spooky Jim: Brendon Boyd Urie you know better than to say that to him!  
Satan: I didn't mean to!  
Spooky Jim: "I didn't mean to!" yeah, but you did. You should know how insecure he is about that.

**Spooky Jim has left the chat.**

Satan: oh my god I need to fix this

**Satan has left the chat.**

Geeleton: what the fuck just happened.  
Bootiful: b just got mad and accidentally insulted ty  
Cereal Killer: I'll go make sure he doesn't fuck it up more  
Bootiful: yeah do that  
Trick: what language were they speaking?  
Bootiful: b was speaking latin and ty was speaking  
Bootiful: idk actually

**SweetAndSalty has changed their name to mikescreey.**

mikescreey: Google translate time  
mikescreey: "foolish morph, hell obeys me, and I am very powerful."  
Skelejoan: fuckin called it boys + talyn  
BlackTallyCat: thx, but no u didn't  
Geeleton: he told Pete, trick and I that he saw ty turn from a bird to himself  
mikescreey: u diDNT TELL M E?  
Skelejoan: u looked like u wanted to figure it out on ur own  
mikescreey: thx tho  
Cereal Killer: okay I have updates  
Bootiful: spill that tea m'sir.  
Cereal Killer: Brendon nyoomed over, Josh threatened to kill him, b apologized to Tyler, and now theyre having a therapy session and Josh is the therapist.  
spoop: wow  
Cereal Killer: Brendon and Tyler are both crying their eyes out  
Cereal Killer: holy shit that got fucking deep whoops  
Cereal Killer: now Josh is crying  
Cereal Killer: I'm crying  
Cereal Killer: and I know for a fact that Dallon's crying  
Cereal Killer: possibly dying over here  
Cereal Killer: h Ow aM I ty oin gg all his while cgribf my cucknf eyd ou t??  
Bootiful: you aren't, babe  
Cereal Killer: I'mma invite them back in brb

**Cereal Killer added Spooky Jim, Blurryface and Satan to Halloween Town.**

Blurryface: y o  
Spooky Jim: wow i feel way better after that  
Satan: surprisingly, s o d o i .  
Cereal Killer: now that that's over, lunch time  
Bootiful: yez

**October 1, 5:34 PM.**

mikescreey: so i have a few questions  
spoop: about what  
mikescreey: the thing  
Bootiful: not this again.  
Spooky Jim: what thing?  
Blurryface: was I not informed of this thing  
Satan: o h n o T h e T h i n g !  
Satan: what's the thing  
Geeleton: sO we've noticed some  
Frankenstein's Monster: S U S P I C I O U S  
Halloweendy: behavior lately  
mikescreey: from 5  
BlackTallyCat: people  
spoop: in this  
Skelejoan: very  
Trick: group  
Trete: chat  
Blurryface: Who?  
mikescreey: Brendon  
Skelejoan: Tyler  
Geeleton: Josh  
Halloweendy: Ryan  
spoop: and Dallon.  
Spooky Jim: is everyone in on this?  
Cereal Killer: n o t t h i s a g a i n .  
BlackTallyCat: Mikey, esplain pleese.  
mikescreey: so I have reason to believe that you all are hiding something M A G I C A L from us  
Cereal Killer: we all knew you were doing this, Mikey.

**Cereal Killer attached one image. (Screenshot of the Detective thingy)**

mikescreey: so I don't have to explain anything?  
Bootiful: and we saw the earlier messages.  
Geeleton: shit  
Bootiful: but yeah I can heal shit  
Cereal Killer: I can read people's minds  
mikescreey: H O L Y S H I T I WAS RIGHT

_**(Several Minutes Pass)** _

Satan: uh tyler, jos  
Satan: wait  
Satan: doesn't Josh have..  
inSaNiTY: anxiety  
Satan: HOLY MOTHER OF SHIT HES PROBABLY HAVONG AN ANXIETY ATTACK GOTTA GO FAST NYOOM

_**(In The Real Life)** _

Tyler sat on his bed with Josh who was starting at his phone screen in shock.

"How did they admit it that easily?" Josh asked, gesturing to Ryan and Dallon's messages. Tyler shrugged in disbelief.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess they aren't mythological creatures like Brendon and I." Tyler replied, taking a glance at his own phone when it buzzed with a text. He shook his head before going back to the group chat. "Brendon thinks you're having an anxiety attack."

Josh looked at the text himself and chuckled. "Good assumption to make. I'd say that Brendon will break open the door in three."

They heard frantic footsteps from a while off.

"Two."

The footsteps got closer quickly.

"One."

SLAM!

"YOU GUYS OKAY?" Brendon sprinted up the steps, and looked like he was dying. Tyler and Josh shared a glance before laughing hysterically. Brendon looked relieved. "Oh thank God. I can leave now, bye!" Brendon ran off.

"I assume we should text back." Tyler sighed, tapping the 'Type Here' space on his phone. Josh nodded. A text got sent through before they could type.

Satan: I checked up on them using my Demon Speed™ and they're fine.  
Satan: also I'm literally Satan but you can call me Luci.  
Satan: like for Lucifer??  
Satan: I thought it was funny.  
Blurryface: nobody else did  
spoop: so??  
Spooky Jim: icanturninvisible  
Blurryface: use spaces we talked about this before  
Spooky Jim: I can turn invisible.  
Blurryface: See! Not too hard, was it? :)  
mikescreey: damn that's fuckin cool  
Spooky Jim: Your turn, Tyty.  
Blurryface: um do I have to  
Spooky Jim: yes.  
Spooky Jim: I'll hold your hand?  
Blurryface: fine.  
Blurryface: I'm a Morphling whichbasicallymeansicantransformmybodyintoanythingliving  
Spooky Jim: spaces, blurry  
Blurryface: which basically means I can transform my body into anything living.  
Spooky Jim: You did it!!! :D  
Blurryface: and that language I was speaking was Morpish. my name is Blurryface in Morpish and Josh's is Spooky Jim.  
Geeleton: so I can hazard a guess that Mikey fainted again.  
mikescreey: no I'm just pumped I finally guessed something right  
Frankenstein's Monster: that's what he's excited about  
mikescreey: yupperooni  
Geeleton: s t o p  
Blurryface: im just gonna take a break for a few moments  
Spooky Jim: I'll be with u the entire time :)  
Blurryface: :)


	10. Tyler's Big Mental Break Down ft. Brendon As A Useless Moron + Josh's Parents Did A Big Oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ SUMMARY UNLESS TRIGGERED BY VIOLENCE/ABUSE!!!!  
> basically Josh gets abused by his parents,Tyler goes super Saiyan and books it over there, his parents come home so Tyler has this weird encounter with his Morphling form and yeets himself out a window; but he turns into a huge vulture somehow and flies them to an abandoned lot, where Dallon heals Josh & tyler cries.
> 
> (Summary covers parts that are triggering, not the entire thing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the big double digits and it's gets fracking R E A L
> 
> Also Dallon is a cinnamon roll I stg

**October 15, 8:25 PM.**

Blurryface: okay so  
mikescreey: did u finally decide?!  
Blurryface: maybe I did  
Geeleton: F I N A L L Y  
Blurryface: I'll show you guys  
Spooky Jim: im so proud of you babe!!  
Blurryface: thanx spooks  
Blurryface: I miss u already ;(  
CreepyCrawlyDeathDealer: what happened?  
Spooky Jim: something came up and I had to go back to my parent's house.  
Frankenstein's Monster: spill the tea  
Spooky Jim: guys it's not that big of a deal..  
Halloweendy: k then  
mikescreey: sooooooo what ya gonna doooo about showing us  
Blurryface: abandoned lot, 5:37 am.   
Dr. Frankenstein: Why that specific a time?  
Blurryface: I'll tell u later  
Blurryface: josssshhh what's going on? u could just tell me??  
Spooky Jim: sry I didn't know I was doing that  
Satan: well rip my dignity in half and shove it inside a pickled trumpet guess who I saw today.  
Cereal Killer: never do that again.  
Cereal Killer: also sry about ur circumstances, josh  
Spooky Jim: it's okay.  
Spooky Jim: wait hold on  
Blurryface: josh  
Blurryface: Josh??  
Blurryface: Joshua William Dun answer me  
Geeleton: what the fuck happened?? who do I need to kill??  
Blurryface: SPOOKY JIM?!  
Blurryface: oh my god oh my god oh my god

( **Real World)**  
 **(Okay Fellas, before we get into this, if you are triggered by violence of any sort then PLEASE skip to where there is another message like this. If you miss it it will be in bold!! Stay safe, frens!!!)**

Tyler shoved his phone haphazardly into his hoodie pocket as he fought down tears. His Morphling form had slid onto him unknowingly while he was typing, and his fingers shook as he unlatched the window. Blurryface backed up into the corner of his room, and started running towards the window. He vaulted over the ledge, and on his way down he spun around and morphed into a cheetah the fastest he could. Distantly, he saw Brendon's door opening in a rush. Blurry's paws skidded on the asphalt as he started running top speed across town and to Spooky's parents' house.

He was there in a few moments, and spotted no cars or any vehicles in the driveway. That was good, Blurry reminded himself. He sloppily turned into a Morphling, stumbling to the door. He threw it open, not caring about the noise. Blurryface sprinted downstairs to the basement, where the scent of blood filled his nostrils. He violently stopped as it hit his nose like a freight train, gagging immediately. Blurry shook his head, and looked around the dim-lighted room with no problem. There, in the far left corner, he spotted Spooky Jim right there, laying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. Tyler moved over to Josh's limp body quietly. Distantly he heard Brendon come into the basement and gasp. He kneeled down beside Josh's body and lifted him up, carrying him back up the stairs with a somber expression. Tyler carried Josh up to his room and placed him on his bed. There, he saw Josh's phone on the ground, group chat still up and pinging with messages. He turned to Brendon, who was standing in the doorway shocked.

"Beebo, kry Dalinc hier nou!" Blurry barked, and Brendon nodded. Beebo ran out of the house as quickly as possible. Tyler got out his phone and opened the group chat.

Blurryface: I'm going to fucking murder somebody right now.  
spoop: omg Tyler cursed this is v fucking bad.  
Halloweendy: NO SHIT SHERLOCK  
Trete: what the fuck happened over there?  
Blurryface: This is why I fucking RAN AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE, DAMNIT  
Blurryface: oh my god holy shit BRENDON HURRY THE FUCK UP  
Blurryface: No, wait, Brendon don't.  
Blurryface: go to the lot   
Blurryface: it's not safe here.

The front door opened and Tyler heard Josh's parents enter, drunk and stomping around lazily. He knew he had to get Josh out of here before they came up here and killed them both. Blurry needed to think of something big and fast enough for Josh to ride on. In a split second, he found himself inside his head, being pushed back against a wall by his Morphling form.

"Don't worry Tyler," It said in a thick echo kindly. "Trust yourself."

And so Tyler did.

He let himself just do something. He grabbed Josh in a feat of strength and hoisted him up and over his shoulder. With one hand, he opened the window and jumped.

What surprised him most, though, was how he was able to carry Josh as a vulture. A huge one, at that. He let himself do, and they were in the lot in no time. Blurry turned back into a Morphling as they reached their destination. A lot of his energy was spent, and, hey, he saw Brendon and Dallon there.. It would be fine if he took a small na-

He closed his eyes, and Brendon slapped him in the face, waking him up effectively.

"What in the fuck happened?" Brendon asked, shaking his shoulder roughly. Tyler shook him off and ran to Josh, who was being healed by Dallon. He vaguely registered that everyone else was there too.

"I shouldn't have let him go back." Tyler muttered to himself, getting on his knees next to Josh.

"All my fault. My fault. My fault my fault myfaultmyfaultmyfault-" He stopped himself before something else happened that was his fault. Dallon, the ever caring giraffe he was, was staring at him with concern as he healed Josh.

"Hey, Ty, can you tell me what happened?" Dallon questioned softly. Tyler screwed his eyes shut as he looked at Josh's battered form. His hands were still shaking violently.

"His parents," He croaked. "They- they got drunk and and they called Josh to ta-take care of them." A few loose tears escaped his eyes, and he silently cursed himself. "He- he thought they wouldn't do it again! He- I thought it was a one time thing!" Tyler yelled, trying to compose himself. He didn't want to break down in front of all his friends. "I should- should've tried harder to protect him." He whispered, wiping his eyes with minimal luck. Tyler gazed at his best fren, boyfren if you will, with love and sadness. He looked him over head to toe multiple times. Black eye, blood, broken arm, blood, blood, blood blood bloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodbloodblood so much blood all because Tyler had been too stupid to realize that they were going to abuse Josh.

Tyler's dull fingernails pushed into the skin on his arm as sobs made his body shake. He sat on the ground, put his head in his knees and sobbed.

"It's all MY FAULT! I'm so so so s-sorry Josh! Ek sal vir jou in die hemel huil!" Tyler cried out.

"Brendon, take the rest of the group away from here. Tyler needs to cry right now." He heard Ryan whisper to Brendon. Tyler continued crying loudly as Brendon got everyone away.

**(Okay guys!!!! It's safe to keep reading! ||-//)**

Tyler sat beside his bed, where Josh was still conked out. If he looked away for too long he would panic and shake.

'He's still breathing..' He would remind himself every time. 'He's okay.'

Tyler hadn't been on his phone since, but he could imagine what was going on. Patrick begging for answers, Pete trying to calm him down, Ryan a huge mess, Brendon being self depreciating, and everyone else ignoring it until he or Josh spoke up about it. The clock on the wall said it was 10:45 PM. His head snapped over to Josh as he heard a low groan.

"Josh?" Tyler stood up to get a better look at him.

"Y-yeah?" Josh's eyes fluttered open tiredly, squinting against the harsh light of the lamp. Tyler sighed in relief.

"You're okay.. Josh I was so worried about you." Tyler closed his eyes for a minute. Josh nodded, and chuckled humorlessly.

"I was w-worried about me too." He admitted. "Did Dallon heal me?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah.. I'll have you know that I... um" He trailed off. "What's the English word for it?"

"Well, w-what's the Morpish word?" Josh asked, sitting up.

"Snik histeries." He said. Josh nodded, thinking it over.

"Sobbed hysterically. A-aww Blurry.. I'm s-sorry."

"No, Spooks. It's not your fault." Tyler consoled him, sitting on the bed besides Josh. He rested his head on Tyler's shoulder, and Tyler put his arm around Josh's.

"W-well, what now?" Spooky questioned. Tyler made a noise that conveyed 'Beats me!' "I kinda want to sleep.." Josh murmured. Tyler smiled.

"Then that's what we'll do." He confirmed. They got underneath the covers and cuddled until they fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ SUMMARY UNLESS TRIGGERED BY VIOLENCE, MEAN BLURRY, ABUSE OR DRUNKENESS!! (SUMMARY COVERS FROM THE WARNING INSIDE THE CHAPTER TO THE END)
> 
> Tyler tells the gang about how Josh's parents abuse Josh while drunk because of his ability to become invisible. He tells them about he also liked Josh's ass even as a smol child. Past-Tyler comforts Past-Josh, and reveals to him his Morphling status when they run away. Next, Tyler tells the gang about what happened in chapter 10. Stay street. ||-//.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE THE TW I WANNA SAY HAPPY MARCH 22 TMR PEEPS HAHA IM FUCKING DYING RN
> 
> TW: Violence, Crying, Child Abuse, Mean Blurryface, Drunkenness, or Cocaine

**October 16, 6:30 AM.**

Tyler's alarm blared annoyingly, and so he rolled over to shut it off. The noise ceased to exist, and Tyler sat up, yawning. It was a Tuesday that day, which meant an annoying amount of school. He looked over at Josh, who was sleepily blinking at Tyler.

"Wow.. you're h-hot." Josh slurred in his sleepiness.

"Yes I know, Jishwa, but we gotta get up. It's Tuesday. We have schooooollll." Tyler nudged Josh a couple times before he resigned himself to his fate and got up. "Oh wow you're hot too."

Josh winked, grabbing a shirt. "I know." He pulled the black shirt over his head. Tyler himself got up and went to brush his hair (he fell asleep in his clothes, sue him), which he gave up on 5 minutes later. He brushed his teeth while Josh brushed his hair, and then they both went downstairs to grab cereal. Tyler's parents and siblings were still asleep, as it was so E A R L Y that nobody except a college or high school student would even dare be up.

After the cereal (which Tyler poured a cup of sugar in, and Josh sighed before grabbing the sugar for himself) Tyler and Josh walked hand-in-hand to school, black shirts matching and making Josh look H O T. Tyler spotted the rest of the gang hanging out by the crappy water fountains, and he nudged Josh, pointing with his head at them, asking a silent question. Josh shook his head and continued walking, eventually being spotted and waved over.

"Yoooo Josh how're ya doing?" Pete asked. Josh's face quirked up in a small smile.

"I-i could be better. E-emotionally." He answered. Tyler squeezed his hand in a gesture of support. Josh squeezed back.

"Well, not to overstep boundaries, but what the fuck happened last night?" Frank piped up. Blurry looked at Spooky, one eyebrow raised. Josh looked around.

"Let's g-go somewhere p-private. So no one h-hears." He muttered, walking to the side of the school.

**(Mkay here we go again friends. If ur triggered by violence, the bad blurryface, or child abuse then skip to the end. Summary above!! ||-//)**

"Spill that tea, sis!" Brendon whooped, and got shushed by everyone.

"Do you want me to explain, or..?" Tyler asked. Josh nodded, seeing his finger tips start to vanish.

"P-please do." Josh breathed, trying to get his fingers to reappear.

"Okay, tell me if you want me to stop." Tyler told Josh sternly, pecking him on the cheek.

"Literal couple goals." Ryan whispered to Dallon, who nodded.

"So it all started when Josh and I were in 8th Grade..."

* * *

 

 _T_ _yler_ rode _his bike over to Josh's house with Josh himself, the crisp autumn wind making his wild brown hair flow back. He saw Josh's house in the distance, and so he pedaled faster. They got to the tan house in a matter of minutes, and so they both hopped off. He let Josh go first, just so he could look at his butt._

* * *

 

"That's why y-you always let me g-go first." Josh smiled. Tyler smiled back and slapped said butt, continuing.

* * *

 

_Josh unlocked the door with the key under the rug, and pushed open the door. Tyler, in his natural Morphling form as he had caught the slightest wiff of something, smelled the rancid scent of alcohol and cocaine. He gagged, changing into his human disguise. Josh looked back, hearing Tyler gag._

_"Y-you good?" He asked, his brown eyes conveying concern. Tyler narrowed his eyes._

_"Something doesn't smell right." He pushed past Josh and walked into the house, using his (then) shortness to his advantage. Tyler looked around, and the smell became stronger once he got near the basement stairs. He looked back at Josh, who had just started smelling it too._

_"D-dear Lord what the heck i-is that god-awful smell?" Josh scrunched up his nose in disgust. He looked really adorable doing that. Now, this took place where he was questioning his sexuality, and he honest-to-God wanted to kill himself right then and there. Tyler forced himself to look back at the basement and creep down the stairs. He opened the door to see Josh's drunk parents snorting cocaine clumsily. Josh gasped, and their heads turned to them. Josh's dad narrowed his eyes in anger, and stumbled towards them. Tyler stood in front of Josh; he had watched enough Law and Order to know where this was going._

_"Get.. get the fuuuack ouuuuuutaa here, you li'l shit." He slurred, raising his hand. Josh turned invisible behind him, and his father growled. "I didn't raiiiiise no freak." He shoved Tyler out of the way, who yelped as he was being flung. Josh's dad slapped air, or what would've been air if Josh had moved. Josh turned visible, and a big hand print was etched into the side of his face. Tyler decided that they needed to get out of there, and that they wouldn't remember this once they were sober. But Tyler was still scared. Josh didn't know about his species yet. So, Tyler grabbed a stunned Josh's hand and ran upstairs. He heard Josh's parents trying to get up the stairs slowly, and he decided that they needed to move, and fast._

_"Josh, I'm gonna need you to trust me completely, 100%, and grab onto my shoulders, can you do that?" He asked. The stomping got louder and Josh nodded quickly. Josh grabbed his shoulders, and Tyler morphed into a cheetah, Josh on his back. Josh gasped as Tyler ran upstairs and jumped straight through Josh's open window. Tyler ran as fast as he could to the abandoned lot where they had met. He morphed back to his human disguise, gasping for air. He hadn't run that fast in a while. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? How's your face?" Tyler grabbed Josh's face and pulled it closer, inspecting the mark. Josh was too stunned to notice._

_"Josh, are you okay?" Tyler took a step back as he noticed that Josh was turning invisible, albeit slowly. Josh snapped out of his trance and tears swam in his eyes. Tyler grabbed Josh into a hug, and tightly squeezed his best friend. Or, really, one of his two friends. Tyler felt his shirt getting wet as Josh put his head in the crook of his neck, letting himself sob. "There, there. You're gonna be okay, let it aaaaaalllllll out." Tyler murmured into Josh's ear._

* * *

 

"That was the first time it happened. Josh didn't want to call the cops because they were still his parents, y'know?" Tyler's voice wavered, and he wiped stray tears from his eyes.

_**You couldn't keep him safe. What does that make you? Weak. weak. weak. weak. Pathetic. Fucking useless** **.** _

Tyler winced and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. He felt Josh squeeze his now sweaty hand comfortingly, and he smiled softly at his boyfriend.

"Oh.. dear God." Gerard whispered. Brendon nodded.

"That was how I found them an hour later; crying and holding onto each other for dear life." Brendon chimed in. Tyler looked at Josh.

"I'm gonna tell them what happened last night, and then I can show them what I can do, 'kay? D'ya wanna plug your ears, or are you okay?" He asked Josh. Josh shook his head confidently.

"I-i'm okay."

"Okay, since we are kinda running low on time until the bell rings," Tyler glanced at his phone's clock. "I'mma make this short. So basically Josh's parents got hammered and acted all nice to Josh, asking him to come over and take care of them. Well they had knives and baseball bats in the basement and used them to bash him all up. I run over in a panic, carry him upstairs, they come home, I jump through window with Josh, I turn into a vulture and carry him to the lot, where he gets patched up by Dallon." He said, taking a breath afterwards.

_**Barely even did that without help. Pathetic, Joseph. If that even is your last name. Had to have your little angel push your weak fucking body around to get you to do anything.** _

Tyler's eye twitched when the voice spoke. The bell rung, and it was time for class to begin.


	12. The start of the Way's magic crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For March 22, i figured we could have a gee + mikey themed arch going on. Also Happy March 22nd!! :(
> 
> I'm p sure there's no to besides swearing.

**October 21, 12:13 PM.**

Blurryface: why can we not feel the rotation of the earth?  
Blurryface: vampires could be in space but telescopes have mirrors so we'd never know.  
Blurryface: are rocks soft but tense up when we touch them?  
Blurryface: why did josh get blessed with looks of an angel but I have crooked teeth?  
Blurryface: did brendon get dropped as a child?  
Satan: now that's just r00d-  
Spooky Jim: awww ty ur beautiful  
Geeleton: I don't even know what's happening with Tyler anymore  
Blurryface: me neither  
Frankenstein's Monster: that's a mood if I've ever seen one

**2:37 PM.**

Blurryface: joshhh I'm rethinking my life choices  
Blurryface: should I have left??  
Spooky Jim: yes u should've  
Blurryface: k good I was panicking! for a bit  
Satan: tHAT WAS ONE TIME, TYLER  
Bootiful: hah he gotchu there boo  
Cereal Killer: hey Bren  
Satan: ye  
Cereal Killer: is ur door open?  
Satan: yea wh  
Satan: fuck  
Bootiful: I CHIME IN WITH A "HAVENT YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING A GODDAMN DOOR, NO"  
Blurryface: and I thought my songs were cringy geez  
Spooky Jim: ur songs are great now kiss me  
Blurryface: gladly ;)

**Geeleton sent one video. (Mikey puking in the toilet, looks about 5 years ago)**

mikescreey: gerard.... you can't use that for everwything  
Trick: owo?  
Trete: 'everwything'  
spoop: that's a big mood  
Halloweendy: ^

**4:34 PM.**

Blurryface: Josh Josh Josh Josh Josh  
Blurryface: E V E R Y B O D Y  
Blurryface: JOSH JOSH JOSH JOSH JOSH  
Spooky Jim: how long did that take to plan?  
Blurryface: many  
Satan: he typed that out really fast. how fast did you type?  
Blurryface: hella.  
Geeleton: these answers got me quaking.  
Frankenstein's Monster: rip gee  
spoop: a funeral for Gerard Arthur Way..  
Blurryface: I put the fun in funeral  
Halloweendy: THATS MY NEW MOTTO-  
Trete: hey it is srprang brakre rite?  
Trick: yea why  
Trete: I foregta.  
Cereal Killer: are you drunk/high?  
Trete: no my dgo is lyaign no me.  
Spooky Jim: did you say  
Blurryface: Josh you don't have to pet every dog you see  
Blurryface: oh  
Blurryface: oh no  
Satan: wut  
Blurryface: he's too far gone  
Spooky Jim: DOG!?!?!  
Spooky Jim: ī ãm gøïñg øvèr thérē rìght ñøw.  
Blurryface: be prepared pete.  
Trete: oh nsoe.  
Trick: I see him running down the sidewalk  
Trick: he's at the door  
Trete: SID HE JSUST FUCKING DBREAK DOWN MY DOR YOU ASSHAT  
mikescreey: I mean, it IS a dog  
Geeleton: tru  
Trete: that motherfucker stole my dog  
Spooky Jim: he's mine now.  
Blurryface: Josh put the dog back  
Spooky Jim: no he mine  
Frankenstein's Monster: he actually stole the dog I stg  
Blurryface: >:( josh  
Spooky Jim: D:) tyty  
Blurryface: sit. sy. hond. terug.  
Spooky Jim:  
Spooky Jim: fine  
Trete: thanks for giving me my own dog  
Blurryface: im going on a walk to the park bc im stressed,  
Bootiful: if u say what I think ur gonna say  
Blurryface: and i want to steal a fish.  
Cereal Killer: omg not again  
mikescreey: wht the fuxsdjrueigncbaakdgj  
Halloweendy: u chill?  
mikescreey: YOOO I FELL INTO A DITCH  
Geeleton: w h a t  
mikescreey: YEAH THERES A ROCK DOWN HERE AND ITS ORANGE IM NAMING IT JEFFREE STAR AFTER THR LEGEND 27  
Geeleton: all hail jeffree star  
mikescreey: BUT IM STUCK DOWN HERE WITH JEFFREE  
Blurryface: ha gotta go fast the park cops are after me  
Spooky Jim: Tyler..  
Satan: mike I'll swing by the ditch and get u out fam  
Cereal Killer: TYLER THE FISH IS DYING  
mikescreey: THX FAM  
CreepyCrawlyDeathDealer: don't go shortening family by leaving out my three favorite letters...  
CreepyCrawlyDeathDealer: I L Y  
Blurryface: IM NAMING IT DR. PHIL AFTER THAT ONE GUY ON THE METAL BOX THAT TALKS  
Satan: that's a TV tyguy.  
Blurryface: um guys Jay wants to eat Dr. Phil  
Spooky Jim: toss him to me  
Blurryface: YOU CAUGHT HIM IN YOUR MOUTH I SWEAR JOSH  
Spooky Jim: I have water in my mouth he's fine.  
Blurryface: clog up the kitchen sink and put him in there

**5:27 PM.**

Blurryface: DR PHIL IS GETTING SUCKED DOWN THE DRAIN SLOWLY JOSSSHSHSHSHSSHSBSHBFJDRFBERVWDFBJCKWFEOJ  
mikescreey: brendon where r u it's been forever  
Satan: wait shit  
mikescreey: he fell in the ditch with me  
Geeleton: zomg im coming I stg  
Frankenstein's Monster: ;))))))  
Spooky Jim: HERE I HAVE A BUCKET YEET HIM OVER HERE  
Blurryface: WHAT IS A YEET JOSH IS IT ONE OF THOSE MEMES  
Trete: #TylerIsAGrandpaConfirmed  
Trick: #TylerIsAGrandpaConfirmed  
spoop: #TylerIsAGrandpaConfirmed  
Blurryface: STOP DR PHIL IS D Y I N G  
Spooky Jim: I RIPPED PART OF HIS TAIL OFF IM SORRY DALLON GET OVER HERE  
Bootiful: omw  
Blurryface: LET THE FISH BE JOSHUA HES BLEEDING  
Blurryface: GET HIM A BAND-AID  
Bootiful: ive arrived  
Spooky Jim: PERFORM THE SURGERY  
Bootiful: wham bam thank u ma'am.  
Satan: are any of us girls dallywallypallysallymallyrallytallynallybally?  
Halloweendy: what the fucc  
Blurryface: my beautiful child is restored.  
Spooky Jim: let's yeet our fish child upstairs  
Blurryface: Joshua William Dun what's a yeet  
mikescreey: I'm out of the ditch with jeffree and brendon  
Geeleton: did jeffree always glow  
Spooky Jim: a yeet is when u throw something and u yell yeet  
Blurryface: WE ARE NOT THROWING DR PHIL YOU SALADCRAP  
Satan: bye bitches I need to get to my dealer b4 sundown seeya  
mikescreey: no jeffree didn't glow before  
mikescreey: he likes you  
Blurryface: wait did u say glowing  
Geeleton: yeah  
Blurryface: according the the big book of magical stuff I have under my pillow as a way to ward off evil spirits, that's either A.) a trapped fairy or B.) some kind of magic rock that grants u one of three things  
Blurryface: 1.) three wishes 2.) magic powers or 3.) a child  
Spooky Jim: so which is it  
Blurryface: what color is it glowing and r u both touching it?  
mikescreey: orange and yiss  
Satan: betting 5 bucks gee gets preggers  
Blurryface: congratulations on ur magic powers  
Blurryface: welcome to the supernatural community  
Geeleton: w h a t  
mikescreey: that's fucking cool  
Blurryface: it'll take 10 minutes to get all of the energy out  
Blurryface: after that can I see the rock so I study it  
mikescreey: sure, take good care of jeffree  
Blurryface: also, isn't it Jeffrey or am I an idiot again  
Satan: taking back my bet.  
Spooky Jim: look up jeffree star, hun  
mikescreey: so how do we know what we're in for  
Blurryface: what color it is after it's done.  
Satan: want some weed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeffree Star + Dr. Phil STAN here
> 
> Also it's a little short bc cliffhanger k?
> 
> PS #TylerIsAGrandpaConfirmed
> 
> Pps I wanted an excuse to use 'preggers' in a """""serious"""""" way.


	13. gerard and mikey get an upgrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I HAVE THINGS TO TALK ABOUT THAT ARE V COOL
> 
> 1.) A few weeks ago I was volunteering at my church with the kids (volunteer hrs i don't like smol children) and I saw this like 5 yr old boy and was like "holy shit wat" BECAUSE he looked almost exactly like Tyler from the stressed out video, red beanie and all but I live in California so I was also like "ok it can't be Tyler's kid he's on tour" and I wanted to basically stalk the kid (his name is Elijah) for u guys. So I was working the activity and then I was like "wait he looks different" and then I realized he HAD A BROTHER WHO LOOKED LIKE JOSH!! HE WAS WEARING THE STRESSED OUT SHIRT!!! HIS NAME IS COLTON!!! AND THEYRE TWINS!! IM QUAKING!! so I was like "this is totally child TyJo and jish from a parallel universe" and I was freaked out.
> 
> 2.) I witnessed a Peta/Veganism protest while eating at omelette express? Me and the family were eating and then we see about 150 vegans parading down the street with signs yelling "one struggle, one fight!" And "animals lives are their right!" And it was super weird? They played some stupid ass music and gave a stupid ass speech about "he walks like a super model and has personality! U would think I'm talking about my son but I'm talking about my adopted chicken!!!" And we were laughing about it. I posted it on my personal ig and didn't think to post it anywhere else. It was the best thing ever.
> 
> 3.) I have a pet rock!! His name is DJ Spooky Jim and he's amazing!! My friend found it about him and was like "Cat you need help" but I explained how we met and she became even more concerned. So my frens were kicking him around and I was like "yee let's goooo" and so I kicked him and fucked up my toe. I was mad and so a few days later I picked him up and cussed him out to my frens, then threw him at a tree and beat up the tree with him. I went to put him down and leave but I then realized I got attached so I brought him home. I have an ig for him!! @DjSpookyJim_butrelaxitsarock
> 
> 4.) I'm working on a new fic!!! Yass!!!! So this fic will be a tøp au that I came up with while on Roblox. I don't wanna spoil too much but know it'll be out soon!! Stay street!! ||-//

**October 22, 1:08 AM.**

mikescreey: u said it would take ten minutes dipshit  
Blurryface: ten minutes to ten hours  
Blurryface: depends on the person/people  
Geeleton: bitchcu told us it would only take ten minutes not ten fucking hours.  
Frankenstein's Monster: wait have you two been standing out there for hours?  
mikescreey: mhm TYLER!  
Blurryface: yeah?  
mikescreey: ITS DONE  
Blurryface: o nice I'll yeet over there now  
Blurryface: did I use that right  
Geeleton: no not at all  
Blurryface: be there in 30 seconds  
Satan: don't u live all the way across town from the ditch  
Blurryface: t(-.-)\  
Satan: oh right  
mikescreey: THAT WAS EPIC AF IM SHOOK  
Blurryface: w h a t t h e h e c k  
Blurryface: what does that M E A N  
Geeleton: just look at the rock dick head  
mikescreey: why are u going hmmm so loudly  
Blurryface: hit me in the head with a mattress and call me a Glurp that can't be right  
Blurryface: BRENDON  
Satan: yee  
Blurryface: ur Satan u know magic stuff right?  
Satan: u bet ur ass i do  
Geeleton: what is going the fuck on  
mikescreey: does a concern  
Blurryface: Mikey what color is the rock  
mikescreey: orange  
Blurryface: see, Brendon, that's a purple rock in their hands  
Satan: but that would mean gee actually is preggers  
Geeleton: WHAT  
mikescreey: congrats ur a mom  
Blurryface: but they're saying it's orange?  
Satan: must be colorblind or some shit  
Blurryface: this isnt possible... there's no way  
Blurryface: Josh  
Spooky Jim: yes  
Blurryface: page 349 in the book  
Spooky Jim: nothing about orange/purple rocks  
Satan: so preggers or not  
Blurryface: shut up urie. I'm thinking  
mikescreey: he sat down on the road  
Geeleton: TYLER FUCKING MOVE THERES A SEMI TRUCK FUCKING BASS BOOSTING TOWARDS YA SORRY ASS  
Blurryface: what  
Blurryface: oh that  
Blurryface: that's fine  
Spooky Jim: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THATS FINE  
Blurryface: just watch and see if my theory is true  
mikescreey: HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCKFUCKFUCKFUXOFUCKFUXOFUCKFUCKFUXLFUCKK K  
Blurryface: okay so that worked well  
Blurryface: thanks Mikey  
Geeleton: what the fuck  
Spooky Jim: that's it I'm going over there  
Blurryface: I'll come get u  
Spooky Jim: thx for the ride.  
Spooky Jim: but YOU SURE TOOK YOUR TIME  
Blurryface: IM TAKING MY TIME ON MY RIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE  
Geeleton: shut up and tell me what happened  
Spooky Jim: why is a semi truck cut in half a  
Spooky Jim:   
Blurryface: yes that's a dead guy  
mikescreey: WHAT  
Satan: dammit I'll have to take em down omw  
Blurryface: my theory was that if someone they cared about was in danger, depending on whether or not the magic responded would tell me what it is  
Spooky Jim: u almost D I E D BLURRYFACE VESSALIA TRENCH  
Blurryface: ouch just gonna bring those repressed memories right to the surface. okay then.  
Blurryface: but yes I was willing to die for this  
Blurryface: Dallon could heal me, right Dallon?  
Bootiful: k sure, yea  
Blurryface: ALSO YOU FORGOT MY TITLE JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN  
Spooky Jim: sorry. BISHOP BLURRYFACE VESSALIA TRENCH OF THE DEMAN REGION OF PHUN, SON OF THE HIGH BISHOP NICOLAS BOURBAKI AND STEPHANIE THE HORSE (BECAUSE NICO WAS TOTALLY INTO BESTIALITY), CONQUERORS OF PHUN AND ALMIGHTY RULERS OF THE MORPHLINGS WHO WILL ALWAYS AND FOREVER BE UNDER THEIR GRACE AND MERCY. (DEPENDING ON THEIR MOOD BECAUSE HONESTLY THEY HAVE NO MORALS EXCEPT FOR THEIR SON; HE'S MY BOYFRIEND.) *TOOTS ANTHEM ON A KAZOO*  
Geeleton: that's a long ass title  
Blurryface: my real parents were d***s and hated me  
Blurryface: actually Josh ur right they don't have morals. also I'm the cool one, awww <3\. other than that spot on  
Spooky Jim: but back to the topic YOU ALMOST DIED  
mikescreey: rock hello jeffree needs attention.  
Satan: guy is taken care of, he gets a nice place in Hell bc it wasn't his fault he died  
Satan: also for anyone who sees these msgs when they wake up ur cool you'll be my right hand men in hell + Joan and Talyn  
BlackTallyCat: thx :)  
Bootiful: so brendon  
Satan: yea dallywallypallysallymallyrallytallynallyballyfallygallyhallyjallykallylallyzallyxallycallyvally?  
Bootiful: go get ur fancy magic book from hell  
Satan: oh rite brb hell has a whole different wifi system. much better but different.  
Blurryface: wait I just realized Gerard and Mikey probably have the blue finger disease get them in a house  
Spooky Jim: frostbite, dear.  
Blurryface: THE FROST IS ALIVE? THERE ARE HUNKERDINKLES HERE?! EVERYBODY SCATTER THEY CAN SMELL FEAR  
Spooky Jim: no, babe wait  
Blurryface: WHY ARE YOU NOT RUNNING  
Geeleton: the frost isn't alive, tyler  
Blurryface: how can it bite you if it's not alive?  
mikescreey: it just feels like it  
Blurryface: sorry I've just had bad experiences with hunkerdinkles.  
Spooky Jim: so can we go back to ur place to study the rock it's cold  
Blurryface: yeah. I can do that. hop on.  
Geeleton: holy shit Josh is actually riding Tyler  
Satan: KINKY  
mikescreey: get in the fucking car and let's go to tylers.  
Blurryface: it's like 2:30 am we are so gonna h8 ourselves in the morning.  
Spooky Jim: y  
Blurryface: munday.  
Spooky Jim: monday*  
Blurryface: sure squirreltabletennisracket  
Geeleton: what is with that insult  
Blurryface: Brendon said that they were the newest trend  
Satan: shh don't tell him  
Blurryface: don't tell me what you massmurderingtomatopicklesauce.  
mikescreey: this is my new favorite trend  
Blurryface: alright back to business. thunk that rock on the table quietly  
Gee: *thunks quiet*  
Blurryface: this would be much easier if we had an elf or something here to feel it's aura  
Satan: can't do that bucko I'm all dark shit  
Blurryface: unless I can secretly do magic other than shapeshifting then I can't. Josh hand me the knife  
Geeleton: Tyler unless you can ok nevermind  
Blurryface: chop chop  
Blurryface: . it is orange on the inside  
Satan: cool  
Bootiful: yo couldn't we just ask Ryan to dig into their brains to find it  
Blurryface: right right..  
Spooky Jim: GEORGE  
Cereal Killer: sigh I know  
Cereal Killer: that's a fucking shit ton of magic hot damn  
Cereal Killer: Mikey's the same way haha I'm not funny but yeah  
Satan: betting my money it's a brain preggers w/ magic child  
Blurryface: or we could be logical and say they're witches/warlocks/wizards.  
Spooky Jim: what's the difference  
Blurryface: witches need a familiar to use their magic, wizards need a staff/wand, and warlocks use their mind/hands.  
Cereal Killer: no they're witches all right. too dumb to be warlocks and hand-eye coordination hasn't skyrocketed for use of wands yet so there's gotta be an animal in there.  
Geeleton: please let it be Dr Phil.  
Blurryface: no that's my pet  
Blurryface: WAIT JAY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Blurryface: Dr Phil is fine just startled.  
Blurryface: gasp I'm gonna become a fish  
Spooky Jim: blurry..   
Cereal Killer: MIKEYS FAMILAR SMACKED ME OUCH also it's an earthworm hahahaha  
Satan: ouch dude that fucking sucks  
mikescreey: I love him already his name is going to be Cunt.  
Cereal Killer: gees is a tiny, sentient pine tree with tiny arms and legs. it glared at me with no eyes  
Geeleton: his name is (first name) Shit (last name) Head so his full name is Shithead bc nobody glares at my friend's and gets away with it.  
Blurryface: dude congrats but Dr Phil is the wisest fish I've ever met I'm actually crying he's a legend. Dr. Robert Phil. The best.

~~(Legend is totally about Tyler's fish named Dr (Robert) Phil)~~

Blurryface: I want another fish brb  
Geeleton: how do I meet my familiar  
Satan: ask him nicely  
mikescreey: omg cunt is the cutest thing I've ever seen  
Geeleton: if shit was a person I'd date him ngl  
Blurryface: got another fish named Splashy

~~(STILL WAITING ON SLUSHIE GUYS DAY 2)~~

Spooky Jim: Tyler focus  
Blurryface: right, right  
Satan: dude the magical ppl can teach gee and mik.  
Blurryface: sick let's do it AFTER SCHOOL GO TO BED NOW  
Geeleton: fine  
Cereal Killer: don't have to ask me twice.


	14. Meme 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if a few chapters are shorter, I'm trying to stock pile a few chapters of the new fic so I can keep a solid input. Also I've been getting into the Gravity Falls fandom, so what do you think about Monster Falls x tøp au?

**October 22, 6:05 PM.**

Satan: blerg  
spoop: what the fuck happened last night at one in the morning  
Halloweendy: don't even ask I don't wanna know  
Blurryface: okay so Josh showed me some memes and honestly I don't get them? can you guys explain some to me?

**Cereal Killer changed the chat's name to Memes 101.**

Geeleton: whaddya wanna know  
Blurryface: let's start simple I guess. oof?  
mikescreey: a Roblox death noise used to convey discomfort or as a way of expressing sympathy, primarily when you're too stupid to think of any coherent response.  
Blurryface: Tide pods  
Frankenstein's Monster: a trend that died where ppl ate poisonous little laundry packets and died  
Blurryface: where can I find some  
Spooky Jim: ):  
Bootiful: don't tell him  
Blurryface: the car salesman meme  
Satan: u can't really explain that one  
Blurryface: yesnt?  
Bootiful: it means no. yes-not  
Blurryface: uhhh Despacito 2.  
Trete: a sequel to the hit Spanish song Despacito that will never be made  
Blurryface: why's there so much hype around March 22?  
Geeleton:  
mikescreey:  
Frankenstein's Monster:  
Blurryface: no one's gonna answer ok then I have to go to dinner anyway ;(


	15. Not a Chapter

AUTHORS NOTE I KNOW "STOP IT CAT WE WANNA READ THE GOOD CUSH" BUT IVE BEEN HEARING THAT REGIONAL AT BEST IS GETTING DELETED FROM THE INTERNET AND I LOVE THAT ALBUM SO I DOWNLOADED IT! HERES A LINK TO THE PLAYLIST, YOU HAVE TO DOWNLOAD TWO ON SOUNDCLOUD THOUGH. https://drive.google.com/drive/mobile/folders/1nucT7WiWX6iShcQxItgrqMdR8iJazUwd 

https://m.soundcloud.com/the-techno-nut1/two 

 

THANKS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY RAB FOR ALL ITS WORTH (A LOT)


	16. You don't wanna know..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *listens to Spotify playlist of tøp* *SCREAMS*
> 
> owo
> 
> What's this?
> 
> Tyler.. Tyler did what?
> 
> Patrick has.. oh no..
> 
> I'm running out of ideas...
> 
> No..
> 
> I MUST CREATE SOME ANGST

**October 23, 7:50 PM.**

Trick: hey so I made a huge mistake plz don't be mad!!!  
Trete: shut the fuck up Patrick  
Halloweendy: what happened??  
Geeleton: are you safe? I will cut a motherfucker if ur not  
Trick: Pete I'm sorry! it was a misunderstanding  
Trete: I said SHUT THE FUCK UP  
Blurryface: hey now, pete  
CreepyCrawlyDeathDealer: Peter, that's no way to talk to your friend. Say sorry because it's clear that Patty feels bad. >:(  
Trete: what he did was fucking unforgivable, patton. I can't just forget about that  
Satan: what got shoved up ur ass, man  
mikescreey: I have to agree with Pete on this one. Patrick can't be forgiven  
Trick: guys I'm sorry!! you were never meant to know!!  
Spooky Jim: Okay, settle the hek down. I'm in charge here, now. Brendon, mute them please.  
Satan: on it  
Trick: wait, no!!

**Satan has muted Trick, Trete, and mikescreey.**

Spooky Jim: You three are in big trouble unless you work out your differences. This is a No-Hate zone, people! I'm completely, 100% sure what Patrick did can't be that bad.  
Blurryface: Jish, what if he opened up a gateway portal to the warmarcks and let them into this unviserse and they flooded the school and we all just got eaten alive and destroyed by king wormler the twenty second hundred and then ons lewelose liggame het in duiwels verander, en ons het die mens onbewustelik geëet????  
Spooky Jim: Tyler that's very unlikely, Patrick would never do that.  
Satan: ye but what if  
Spooky Jim: MOVING ALONG  
Spooky Jim: You will be unmuted, and then you will explain yourselves and work out your differences. Got it?

**Satan unmuted Trick, Trete, and mikescreey.**

Trick: I'm so sorry, Pete. I never meant for you to find my TikTok!  
spoop: holy shit Patrick how could you  
Geeleton: IMMA CUT U MOTHERFUCKER  
Frankenstein's Monster: Jesus Christ Patrick  
Satan: what the fuck trick the dick  
Halloweendy: Josh, what now??!!?!?!??¿¡¡!!!!¡??¿¿?!?!¡  
Spooky Jim: Patrick. You.. you did what  
Trick: it's not that big of a deal guys, but I'm sorry anyway!!  
Spooky Jim: betrayal at it's finest  
Blurryface: guys??  
Blurryface: what's a TikTok?? is it like a dildo??  
Spooky Jim: tYLER HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT A DILDO IS???  
Blurryface: my dad had one and let me play with it as a baby .^.  
Geeleton: Tyler I stg  
mikescreey: no a TikTok is worse  
Frankenstein's Monster: *glosses over the fact Tyler's dad let him play with a dildo* yeah  
Spooky Jim: Tyler... Tyler that's not a dildo  
Blurryface: what is it then? ._.  
Spooky Jim: THATS A BABY RATTLE TYLER I JUST  
Satan: holy shit dude

**Frankenstein's Monster attached one image. (a dildo)**

Frankenstein's Monster: that's a dildo.  
Blurryface: oh  
Blurryface: Josh has one of those  
Spooky Jim: TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH I WILL ACTUALLY MURDER YOU  
Halloweendy: the plot chickens  
spoop: Josh, my man, that's gay.  
Halloween Gay: gay :)  
Spooky Jim: TYLER THATS A TV REMOTE  
Blurryface: wat oh yeah  
Blurryface: wait  
Blurryface: hold on now  
Spooky Jim: ty?  
Spooky Jim: where r u going  
Blurryface: MY MOM HAS A DILDO IN THE PANTRY NEXT TO THE LUCKY CHARMS OMG  
Satan: HOLY HELL WHY THE FUCK  
Blurryface: it's all white and sticky ew  
Satan: ADTSAGJHJSGHJDAGKFGSJSKAFGHADGKHETAHTSPHGDH  
Frankenstein's Monster: TYLER DROP THE DILDO AND R U N  
Blurryface: why?  
Blurryface: w  
Blurryface: oh the fuck no  
Blurryface: EWWWWWWWWW OMG I TOUCHED MY MOMS CUM IM DISGUSTED JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL HOLY SHIT I CANT THEHHWYSFJYSFUTADAGMBMBADAABSDVOBADCOHTDAHKDABADKDGADOHFFADBDOABFDOHDAGFSAKGFASADKTHATFONGAFOF  
Spooky Jim: BLURRYFACE YOU FUCKIN ASKED FOR IT DUDE  
Blurryface: YOURE MY BOYFRIEND YOU DWEEB  
Spooky Jim: YOURE THE DWEEB  
Blurryface: shut up and kiss me u dweeb  
Spooky Jim: yes dweebdy  
Spooky Jim: unghfdhajaaaahahahdfnfnfhshahfhhginnnngh  
Blurryface: dweeb  
Spooky Jim: dweebdy  
Blurryface: also, what's a TikTok?  
mikescreey: Tyler, no...


	17. Well I guess it's progress also Josh is a shit driver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol happy Easter 
> 
> TW: Josh being fcking stupif

**October 24, 4:45 AM.**

Satan: beep beep mofos get up  
Spooky Jim: why  
Satan: becauuuuuausuauassueseeeee me and ty are gonna teach gee abd moikey  
Blurryface: nergh 5 more minutedeeeedesesesessss  
Satan: NERP GET UR ASS OUTAA BED  
Geeleton: what's up my dudes  
mikescreey: the ceiling  
CreepyCrawlyDeathDealer: Nice one, kiddo! Also, watch your language, Brenny!!!! <33333  
Satan: what  
inSaNiTY: it's his thing he loves everyone  
Dr. Frankenstein: He is what you call a Pansexual. The pannest.  
Blurryface: that explains a whole lot  
spoop: GUYS WHATEVER YOURE DOING CAN WAIT IM HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN   
CreepyCrawlyDeathDealer: What happened, Joe!?!  
inSaNiTY: I'm good with those :)  
DragonWitch: VIRGIL!  
inSaNiTY: what  
spoop: I DONT THINK IM STRAIGHT  
Blurryface: tell me all about it sis. I've been through that sexuality crisis.  
spoop: I THINK IM DEMISEXUAL  
CouldBeGayer: gasp finally I've always wanted to meet one!!  
Spooky Jim: what is that?  
spoop: when u have to be friends with somebody b4 u like like them and it doesn't matter what gender u r.  
Blurryface: that's cool, one of my past friends was demi.  
Spooky Jim: really?  
Blurryface: yea  
Spooky Jim: which one?  
Blurryface: jenna  
Spooky Jim: I remember her!  
Satan: congrats Joe, but we've got witches to train!!!! get up and to the forest gee and mikester! be there by 5!  
inSaNiTY: 5 AM, the witching hour.  
Dr. Frankenstein: Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that is 12 AM.  
inSaNiTY: Fine then, 5 AM, the Devil's Hour!  
Satan: now that's 3 AM.  
inSaNiTY: well now it's just 5 AM and you need to go to sleep.  
Blurryface: DOWN TO THE FOREST. LETS GO PEOPLE!  
Spooky Jim: can I come?  
Blurryface: ofc babe  
Spooky Jim: k :)  
Satan: hURRY UP BITCH  
Blurryface: rip my legs  
Spooky Jim: um I have a motorcycle remember  
spoop: WHAT  
Spooky Jim: yeah I get too anxious in a car so I learned to drive a motorcycle  
Blurryface: faulty logic, I know  
Spooky Jim: VROOM VROOM SKKKKRRRRRTTT  
Geeleton: I just heard Tyler scream the girliest scream I've ever heard  
inSaNiTY: you should hear Roman scream

**inSaNiTY attached one video.**

Satan: 😂😂😂😂  
DragonWitch: VIRGIL ANXIETY SANDERS  
Spooky Jim: lol  
Blurryface: QUIT TEXTING AND DRIVING JO  
Satan: I heard him scream again omg  
Spooky Jim: DO YOU WANT TO DRIVE THIS THING?  
Blurryface: WE ALMOST CRASHED DUMB***  
Spooky Jim: BECAUSE YOU DISTRACTED ME  
Blurryface: do u want me to abandon ship like last time?  
Spooky Jim: no...  
Geeleton: just hurry up!!  
Blurryface: there's traffic.  
Satan: SON OF A BITCH WE'LL BE WAITING ALL NIGHT  
Blurryface: right u are. very right you are.  
Spooky Jim: there's no traffic I just drove up a tree

**@Spooky_Jim was reported for Traffic Law Violation by @Blurryface with the message, "R.I.P Josh. He was reported for doing a dumb with zero brain cells in total. Goodnight America."**

Spooky Jim: RUDE

**The Message you were trying to send did not go through, as you have been muted until you are cleared by @Blurryface.**

Spooky Jim: TYLLLER

**The Message you were trying to send did not go through, as you have been muted until you are cleared by @Blurryface.**

Blurryface: when do u think Josh will notice?  
Satan: probably never.  
Blurryface: yeah.  
Blurryface: I left him stuck in a tree lol


	18. OwO Tantrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mean blurryface, magic, Zack being a dick, angst, cringe, I really am running out of ideas
> 
> Comment some ideas, plez

**October 24, 5:00 AM.**

Satan: a lot more people than expected lol  
Bootiful: we all wanted to watch so stfu  
Cereal Killer: even thimas and squad showed up  
Halloween Gay: yerp  
Blurryface: mkay, I can see gee and mikey walking over  
spoop: how it's so foggy ew  
Blurryface: -_-  
Spooky Jim: he's got super senses it's rly cool  
spoop: oj cewl  
Geeleton: rite we here  
Blurryface: rite put chur pherns awey the magic disrupts the cell signal.  
mikescreey: kk

Tyler set his phone down on a nearby rock, waiting until everybody else did as well. He clapped his hands a couple times to get everybody's attention.

"Okay, I have one question before this starts." He went behind a tree and grabbed a portable CD player. "Playlist or nah?"

"Fuckin spin them CDs Tyler!" Brendon answered immediately after.

"Great, so which CDs do you have?" Pete asked. Josh got pale. Tyler's eye glinted mischievously as he took out a rack of about 30+ CDs.

"Every CD has songs on it that we made in Music or in your room at 3 AM for some of us. Primarily me. Plus some Justin Bieber and One Direction because I have a sister apparently, so yeah. Take your pick." Tyler put the rack besides the CD player. Dallon walked over and took out a CD, placing it in carefully. Tyler recognized the CD. "Wait, Dallon, anything but th-" He was interrupted by 'Baby' by Justin Bieber blasting over the cheap speakers. Brendon started Fortnite dancing like an idiot, Gerard thrusting into the air and Patrick singing along very cringily. Josh turned it down a little bit.

"Can we fucking start now?!" Mikey yelled, turning it down a lot.

"Okay, let's start with the basics." Tyler pulled out his magic book. After some groans from the others, he started reassuring them. "Okay look, guys, it's not going to be fun right off the bat. I made Josh learn all this too when we talked about it. Brendon probably knows the book by heart, Ryan regularly loans it from me, and Dallon has read it more times than I can count. It's not _that_  bad."

It was _that_ bad.

Every time a Latin word came up, Gerard would groan and whine miserably. More than half of it was in Latin.

Brendon put meme songs on the CD player all night, and surprised Tyler with one of Tyler's own songs, Heavydirtysoul, to which they paused the lesson. Tyler was obligated to rap along to it, to which many said Tyler had 'mad bars'. They made Tyler put in some of his songs with rap in them so he could rap to them. After the third round of Kitchen Sink it got a little tedious.

Tyler's pretty sure Brendon set a tree on fire.

Josh swallowed a stick.

Dallon sat on a squirrel and got it shoved up his butt.

Mikey projectile vomited all over Frank after a disturbing entry in the Book.

Gerard probably vandalised something while Tyler was teaching them how to meditate.

Thomas made him say "ergo" a bunch because he thought the way he said it was weird.

Anxiety had an anxiety attack after a bird, in Brendon's words, "took a huge fucking shit on his forehead, like wow that bird's got some great ass pointing aim, like holy shit".

Tyler accidentally revealed he had a whole 14 new songs that he made October 5th, and Brendon had him in a choke hold until he put the CD in. Tyler had to step away for a while after it played Legend. (He cried a lot, but no one had to know.)

Spiders fell from the sky after Brendon yelled out a spell through giggles, making Patton cry.

Ryan was pretty sure he broke his leg after he "accidentally" jumped off a tree.

Zack came outside to see what was up and Tyler had to hide everything in three seconds, forgetting about himself. Zack questioned Tyler and Tyler didn't know what to do.

"Ty, what's going on out here? Why do you look like that? And why is there five of that guy over there?" He asked. Tyler panicked.

"Eua.. uh... we, um, are.. doing satanic rituals? Because Brendon dared me too? It's, um, totally part of the ritual and um there's.. uh, not." Tyler stammered and fidgeted. Zack rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Come on, tell me. We're brothers, dude." Zack peeked around Tyler, to find Pete licking Patrick.

"Not biologically! I'm adop-" He was cut off by Truce coming on the CD. He froze, turning his head slowly to the player. Everyone was confused for a moment before he calmly walked over to it and switched the song. He switched the song again, and again, and again until he landed on Trees. Tyler just took the CD out and placed it on the rack before going back over to Zack. "I'm adopted. Now go away." He said harshly.

"Geez, fine. Go do your creepy things with your crazy friends. Sometimes I wish Mom hadn't picked you." He muttered as he walked away. Tyler turned to the group.

"Lesson's over. Go home." Tyler growled, voice growing distorted. Josh ran without question, knowing better than to argue with Tyler when he was like this. Brendon, Dallon and Ryan soon ran after.

"But, Tyl-" Gerard started. Tyler glared at him.

"I said, go the fuck home." Tyler scowled, packing up his things. Frank led Gerard and Mikey away, while Pete, Patrick, Andy and Joe backflipped awkwardly into the woods. The Thomas Squad sung Disney songs as they walked.

Once they were gone, Tyler threw himself a tantrum.

_**See, even Zack doesn't want you, Tyler.** _

"SHUT UP!" Tyler kicked a tree.

_**You know it's true, Tyler. You're disgusting and creepy.** _

"NO! It's not.. it can't be true!" Tyler walked further into the forest, so he could yell as loud as he wanted.

_**You don't want it to, but it is. That's all you are. A disgusting creep with no business being among humans.** _

"But, I can't go back. They- they'll skin me alive! Burn me at the stake! Torture me again! I'm just a stupid outcast who shouldn't be alive."

 _'In time, I will leave the city.. for now, I will stay alive.'_ was repeating over and over in his head. He was transported back into his mind, with the copy of his Morphling form. The copy was repeating that phrase.

He shook himself out of his head, heading back to collect his stuff. He just had to pretend to be okay for that day, then he could vent to Josh afterwards.

All night, Josh sleeping next to him, he listened to his newest songs on repeat. It didn't matter if a drawer in his dresser looked especially appealing that night, or if he skipped Leave the City the first time.

He was okay.

Tyler had to be okay.

 _'Just one more day of pretending.'_ He thought to himself.

 _ **LIAR**_  was what his other half thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also. Anyone play Town of Salem? My user is Computercat1008, come friend me!


	19. Banana Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start this, I need y'all for advice. My notes app keeps adding random text to my notes! It's only with the Bagel Boys stuff on there, though! Even my character sheets are getting added onto. Take this for example:
> 
> Tyler Joseph: a huge dickwad that only cares about Josh and nobody else , Josh's boyfriend, Morphling, know Brendon, Dallon and Ryan + Josh a long time
> 
> Like, the huge dickwad part wasn't there before! What do I do?
> 
> Edit: as Im copy pasting the chapter in here, I checked again! Josh's got changed too:
> 
> Joshua Dun: the fakest shit I've ever seen, like, dude, ur too fucking nice. Tyler's boyfriend, has abusive parents, can turn invisible,
> 
> ??? What?? He's not.. fake??? I'm so confused!!!

**October 24, 10:00 AM (Recess)**

spoop: dude hol up guys  
Trick: yeah?  
spoop: this kid is shoving someone into the tree  
Trete: which tree?!  
spoop: PussyDestroyer69  
Satan: the squads coming  
Spooky Jim: I'm filming it lol  
mikescreey: um uh oh there's more of them  
Blurryface: how many?  
Geeleton: around 3 others plus the guy  
Blurryface: finna whoop their butts let's go  
Halloween Gay: I'm coming too!

Tyler arrived at the scene, seeing a guy slamming a smaller girl into a tree.

"..o you know where he is?!" The bully yelled. He was wearing all yellow and had a black hat on. "Where is Tyler Joseph?!" Tyler stopped in his tracks, recognizing that voice. He turned into his Morphling form and pushed up his sleeves, cracking his knuckles and neck. Tyler pushed past his friends who were running to beat the crap out of the guy. He put his arm out to tell them to stop. Josh had to physically hold back Patrick, though.

He stepped forward, blocking a punch from the yellow clad boy.

"I'm right here, dipshit." Tyler sneered. "Now leave her the fuck alone or I'll break your spine." Yellow guy stepped back, alarmed. He smirked and turned into his own Morphling form.

"Ah, Tyler. We've been looking for you for a while." He laughed, coming closer again.

"Get your banana looking ass outta here, Mark." Tyler spat. One of the other boys tackled Tyler, who kicked him in the nuts and rolled out from under him. "And take your stupid followers away, too."

"Don't be so antsy to get rid of me that fast, Blurryface. Your father is looking for you."

Tyler's eyes widened. "Why?" He asked suspiciously. "He never cared about me before. Why now?"

"Beats me!" One of the other boys said. Mark elbowed him and growled.

"Your mother died from the Sickness and he needs an heir to DEMA before he dies too." Mark explained. He snapped his fingers and the other boy tackled him once again, effectively holding him down. Tyler looked at his friends, panicked.

"A little help here?" He struggled under the boy's weight. His friends did a war cry and charged at the four kids. The kid got knocked off of him, so he stood up and told the bullied girl to run. He then went after last kid, a girl about his age.

"Wait, Tyler, don't!" She scrambled away from him. Jenna.

"Jenna? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"They forced me to come after Nico found out you weren't at our tribe. I didn't want to, I swear!" She pleaded. Tyler yelped as Gerard got flung past him.

"Oh fuck, we're in deep shit here." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the fight, where Josh was filming the whole thing.

"Uh, Ty, w-who's this?" He asked, lowering the phone a bit.

"This is Jenna, she was forced to come and kidnap me."

"And you are?" She asked.

"Josh. Tyler's b-boyfriend." He held out his hand. "Nice t-to meet you!"

She took his hand and smiled. "You too."

Tyler turned into his human form. "Let's get out of here before the banana notices I'm gone." They nodded and walked away with Tyler.

Blurryface: lol we left bc I don't wanna be kidnapped today  
Satan: understandable. want me to polarize them?  
Satan: pulverize*  
Blurryface: HELP ME POLARIZE HELP ME POLARIZE HELP ME DOWN, THOSE STAIRS IS WHERE I BE HIDING ALL MY PROBLEMS-  
Spooky Jim: no don't kill them just idk teleport them somewhere very far away from us.  
Satan: k  
Trick: um guys ah shit the girl that was being bullied tOLD ON US AND SAID ALL OF OUR NAMES SO WE ALL HAVE DETENTION FOR A WEEK.  
Blurryface: MY RECORD  
Spooky Jim: speaking of records, can u bring ur cds  
Blurryface: ofc  
spoop: good  
Halloweendy: we're in deeper trouble than that, though..  
Trete: what!!  
Halloweendy: the security cameras recorded the whole thing..  
Spooky Jim: how is that so b  
Blurryface: UM JOSH IM GONNA BE FOUND OUT  
Blurryface: THAT DUMBASS BANANA MARK  
Satan: YOURE NOT THE ONLY ONE BITCH  
Cereal Killer: YEAH I FUCKING DID SHIT TOO  
Spooky Jim: nothing visible  
Cereal Killer: but STILL  
Geeleton: can we just officially say that we're all fucked  
Blurryface: fucked royally.  
spoop: amen sister.. amen..  
Satan: MAMA CAN I GET AN AMEN  
Bootiful: OOOOOOH ITS SATURDAY NIGHT  
Blurryface: hey should I add my fren Jenna? the one I told u about?  
Spooky Jim: sure!

**Blurryface added jenga.**

jenga: uwu  
Blurryface: jenna!!!  
jenga: tyler!!!  
Spooky Jim: josh!!!  
jenga: so yeah i have detention too bc i go here now so ;/  
Blurryface: that means mark, chris, and nick r gonna be there too, huh  
jenga: yeah  
Blurryface: dumbasses, all of them  
jenga: they do know you've actually killed ten people, right?  
Trick: WHAT THE FUCK TYLER  
Trete: I STAN A LEGEND  
Satan: MY GUY!!  
Spooky Jim: TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH WHAT THE HELL  
spoop: HOLY SHIT  
Blurryface: yeah I'd hope so.  
Cereal Killer: that's why my brother never came home ;\/  
Blurryface: I never killed ur brother, ryan.  
Cereal Killer: oh  
jenga: tylers killed one of the most powerful people on planet earth so there's that too  
Spooky Jim: whom  
Blurryface: so remember the.. um that one entry in the book where, uh, that one guy.. Keons went mysteriously missing?  
Spooky Jim: oh my god you started a war  
Blurryface: >:( josh  
Spooky Jim: gosh*  
Blurryface: better  
Halloweendy: tylerrrrrrrrrrr  
Blurryface: just go to class plebs  
spoop: we're talking about this later, though.


	20. Um angst chapter but I can't stand to see my Bois angery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like my problem is fixed! Only, a new document appeared on my notes app. I cant find the password to it anywhere! Any guesses?

**October 25, 7:38 AM**

Trete: so I was thinking  
Trete: it's almost Halloween  
Trick: oh god  
Trete: H A L L O W E E N P A R T Y !  
Satan: YASSSSSSSSSS  
Cereal Killer: what could go wrong?  
spoop: everything  
Halloweendy: ever seen Patrick's scar? Pete dared him to eat glass while peeing  
Blurryface: oof rest in pieces  
Spooky Jim: I'll go only if I can play whatever songs I want  
Blurryface: oh dear  
Trete: sure

**Spooky Jim changed their name to DJ Spooky Jim.**

DJ Spooky Jim: wiggety wiggety what's up  
Satan: dj spooky Jim is my queen.  
Blurryface: HEY DID I EVER TELL YOU ABOUT JOSHS PET ROCK  
DJ Spooky Jim: Tyler D;  
Bootiful: ooh even I haven't heard about that  
Blurryface: in like seventh grade Josh and I were chilling by the trees and talking about random stuff like we did when we saw a piece of cube concrete. I was like 'i wanna kick it' so I did, and then jsoh kicked it too and messed up his toe. obviously I was concerned bc I didn't know what blood was lol  
Blurryface: then later on in the week Josh found it again and threw it against a tree and cussed it out  
Blurryface: here's the funny part  
DJ Spooky Jim: ;-; don't judge me after this please  
Blurryface: sO AFTER JOSH CALLED THAT ROCK A "DICKHEAD PUSSY MOTHERFUCKER BITCH ASS HOE WHOSE DADDY LEFT HIM" HE BROUGHT IT TO ELECTIVES AND WHEN WE CARPOOLED BACK I SAW HE HAD IT AND I ASKED AND HE SAID "I GOT ATTACHED" AND I JIST CANT HE STILL HAS IT IN HIS BACKPACK  
Satan: JOSHUA I FUCKING WHATA  
DJ Spooky Jim: okay lOOK I GOT ATTACHED  
DJ Spooky Jim: BIT DONT MAKE ME MENTION THE NATURALLY OCCURING YELLOW ROCK TYLER  
Blurryface: no wait don't  
Bootiful: lol I remember that  
Geeleton: tell usdss  
mikescreey: intrigued  
Frankenstein's Monster: please  
Satan: vro tell them  
Blurryface: no don't  
DJ Spooky Jim: so  
Blurryface: man  
DJ Spooky Jim: ty, Bren, Dallon, Ryan an I went up a hill to have a picnic or something. on the way back down, we stopped at this little clearing by the road and Tyler found a yellow rock (piece of the road) and was like "holy shit I didn't know that America had naturally occurring yellow rocks" and so I told him we did and Brendon told him they were sacred so WE STARTED MAKING SHRINES AND ALTERS TO THE NATURALLY OCCURING YELLOW ROCK AND TYLER EVEN MADE UP A SONG FOR IT IM QUAKING IT WAS SO FUNNY HE STILL HAS IT  
Trick: holy shit Tyler wtf  
Blurryface: LOOK I BARELY KNEW ENGLISH BACK THEN DO YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW ROCKS!? NO!  
Trete: I'm laughing my ass off I can't Tyler holy fuck balls.  
spoop: oh my god  
Halloweendy: that's gold lol  
Blurryface: remember JIMOTHY, JOSH?  
DJ Spooky Jim: I TRUSTED YOU WITH THAT INFORMATION TYLER  
Blurryface: AND I TRUSTED YOU WITH THE NOYR JOSH  
DJ Spooky Jim: YEAH BUTS THATS REALLY PERSONAL TY  
Blurryface: HOW IS THAT PERSONAL? ITS A PET ROCK FOR PETES SAKE  
Trete: hi  
DJ Spooky Jim: BECAUSE IT HELPED ME COPE WITH MY OWN SHIT WHEN I WAS LONELY

**DJ Spooky Jim has left the chat.**

Blurryface: shit I really fucked up

**Blurryface has left the chat.**

Trete: so what about that party?  
Satan: I'm in!!! what day I need to get the weed  
Trete: HALLOWEEN DAY!  
Frankenstein's Monster: my birthday :)  
Geeleton: rly that's ur bday?  
Frankenstein's Monster: u don't remember?  
mikescreey: HES TOO BUSY STARING AT UR DICK TO REMEMBER THAT SHIT  
Geeleton: WHAT THE SHIF MICHEAL  
mikescreey: Michael**

**Blurryface has joined the chat.**

Blurryface: GUYS I CANT FIND JOSH HES NOT IN MY ROOM  
Satan: why is that bad?  
Blurryface: UM LOT OF REASONS  
Trete: dude stop panicking it'll be fine  
Blurryface: Dis Spooky Jim, ons praat so as jy dom is, vra wat ek sê, want hy kan doodgaan vir alles wat ek ken en ek gaan vandag nie jou kak vat nie.  
Trete: what did he say?  
Blurryface: en dit het my punt Petree bewys  
Satan: he basically called u stupid and said he wasn't going to take ur shit  
Blurryface: Ja. so jy sal almal my help om hom te vind of jy sal op my gewete 'n ander siel word  
jenga: Moenie jou vriende dood dreigemente gee nie, asseblief. siek help jou om hom te kry.  
Blurryface: dankie!  
Trick: you do know we can add him in and ask him, right?  
Blurryface: oh.

**Geeleton added DJ Spooky Jim to the chat.**

Cereal Killer: Josh where the hell are you  
DJ Spooky Jim: hehe I hid in Tyler's closet to mess with him  
Blurryface: regtig. ernstig? Ek kan jou nou regtig doodmaak. maar ek is nie omdat ek te veel van jou hou nie.  
DJ Spooky Jim: thaaaaanks ty  
Blurryface: I LITERALLY ALMOST KILLED THEM JOSH  
jenga: tru  
DJ Spooky Jim: yikers  
mikescreey: oof  
Trete: yo Jenna wanna come to the Halloween party  
jenga: sure  
Halloween Gay: I'll be there. alcohol?  
Trick: knowing Pete, you can bet your ass on it.  
Halloween Gay: nice  
DJ Spooky Jim: devil's lettuce?  
Satan: what  
DJ Spooky Jim: yknow, jazz cabbage?  
Geeleton: wtf  
Blurryface: wth  
DJ Spooky Jim: . weed?  
Satan: yes there will be devil's lettuce/jazz cabbage.  
Frankenstein's Monster: okay this is a little off task but how did Joe know he was demi?  
spoop: um  
Halloweendy: ooh nice question I don't even know  
spoop: I have a crush on Andy

**spoop has left the chat.**

Halloweendy: fuck  
Halloweendy: ew gross

**Halloweendy has left the chat.**

Satan: well then..


	21. yekiM - .snigeb tI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod so it's currently June 17 at 1:22 AM and it's one day until Josh's birthday!!! My bean is going to be 31!!
> 
> Also hi Sam I know ur reading this hehe

**October 26, 1:17 PM**

Satan: so I have a little, tiny, infinitesimal problem  
Cereal Killer: good god what the fuck  
Trete: what  
Satan: i mayhaps have uh  
Bootiful: oh god Brendon   
Satan: triggered a certain someone who shan't be triggered again  
Trick: $20 on Tyler  
Trete: honestly, all of our issues come from Tyler or Brendon, it's like we're just shitty background characters in a shitty chatfic or something  
Cereal Killer: ikr, it's like our author doesn't know how to write anybody except Brendon, Tyler and Josh.  
Satan: and that person could very well kill me in two seconds  
jenga: probs ty  
Blurryface: why is everyone talking about me  
Trete: so wait then who did Brendon trigger?  
Satan: Tyler has me in a headlock  
Trick: lol  
Bootiful: so, what did Brendon do?  
Satan: I don't even fucking know!  
Blurryface: he called me a furry  
DJ Spooky Jim: it's hilarious tho I still laughing holy heck  
Satan: tHIS BITCH ROLLED UP ON THE STREET AS A FUCKING WOLF HES SUCH A FURRY  
Cereal Killer: omg  
Bootiful: <  
Blurryface: imagine ur me, and ur running late for class  
Blurryface: I run to the school and ur best friend who's actually Satan calls you a furry  
Blurryface: be me and not know what a furry is  
Blurryface: go to math class and look it up  
Cereal Killer: rip  
Blurryface: I find images. I excuse myself to go to the bathroom and fucking sprint to brens class  
Satan: and that's how I ended up in a headlock  
Bootiful: I'll get chu out  
DJ Spooky Jim: I wouldn't  
Blurryface: okay where do I bury the body  
jenga: tyler u did not  
Blurryface: nah jk I just locked him in a room and played my depressing songs really loudly at him.  
Satan: tbh it's not that bad. polarize is a bop  
Blurryface: ikr  
Satan: omg chillz that gave me CHILLZ  
Blurryface: okay but like, don't call me a furry.  
Satan: k  
DJ Spooky Jim: let's plan the party tho  
Bootiful: so the Halloween dance is on the 31th, Halloween day, so maybe the 30th?  
Trete: mhm k  
Bootiful: who's house?  
DJ Spooky Jim: mine is a no-go  
Blurryface: my parents like having people over every day so it's gonna be a no from me  
Satan: mines open  
Trete: k, we're @ Brendon's  
Bootiful: time?  
Trick: earliest is 6, latest is 7:30  
Bootiful: starts at 6, ends whenever the last person leaves.  
Satan: oh god help me my eardrums  
Blurryface: I can hear jumpsuits bass from here and I'm three floors up  
Trick: are we inviting Andy and Joe?  
Trete: no, too awkward.  
Geeleton: holy shit what happened while I was in lunch detention  
mikescreey: Tyler got triggered, Brendon is trapped, and we are planning the Halloween party  
Frankenstein's Monster: I can hear Tyler screaming from six floors up  
Satan: H E L P M E  
Blurryface: I think the schools on lockdown now.  
jenga: I'm right next to Brendon's trap room and my teachers ears are literally bleeding.  
Satan: oh it's over  
Satan: oh no it's wdbwotv  
Blurryface: YEAH YEAH YEAH  
Satan: HELP SOS PLEASE  
Geeleton: I can literally see my desk jumping every time it goes yeah  
Blurryface: I think the school is having an anyerism  
Frankenstein's Monster: what's an "anyerism"  
Blurryface: u know what I mean BUT GOOD LORD HOW DO PEOPLE SURVIVE LIKE THIS  
Blurryface: FUCK FCK FUCK FUCK FUCK I ACCIDENTALLY SWITCHED TO MY FUCJING MORPHLING FORM WHERE EVERYTHING KS 10X LOUDER HOLY SHIF  
DJ Spooky Jim: haha lol  
Blurryface: shut up  
mikescreey: so.. party?


End file.
